The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart
by tiffany59
Summary: After Angela's brother dies, she pushes her dreams away and decides to take care of his farm. But when she meets Luke, lets just say Waffle Island is going to get a little more exciting. LukeXAngela. Rated T just in case! CHAPTER 16 UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Getting Started

**A/N:**** This is a new story. LukeXAngela/Akari. I want this story to be long like my other one so please R&R! It would mean alot to me!  
I do accept flames. Enjoy!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 1: Getting Started*****  
**_

_It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were all entitled to have a fairytale ending. You were suppose to be at this farm and I was to be in college. You never listened to me, but why did you listen this time? Now I can't stop feeling guilty. Like this whole thing is my fault. _

_Seeing our car crashed against another, not seeing you breathing. That's not how I imagined my last time with you to be. But it's alright now brother. I erased all my dreams of being a hair stylist out of my mind and decided to take care of your farm. It's the least I could do for ending your life early._

_So It's ok. As long as you appreciate what I'm doing, I'll be fine. I love you Jack, I love you._

* * *

I staggered out of the boat, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. I didn't want to be here right now, but there's no turning back now. And I didn't cancel an interview with one of the best colleges for nothing. Maybe I'll end up liking it here...Or not.

On the boat, Pascal, the boat captain, told me to meet the Mayor at a huge building on top of a set of stairs. It wasn't hard to find, there's only one huge set of stairs in the town. I walked up the stairs with my luggage and looked around the place. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, planted neatly in fertilized soil. Colorful butterflies seemed to wander about in their own little worlds.

Bees were flying from flower to flower, trying to collect pollen and nectar. I never realized spring could be so beautiful. Focusing on why I really came up here, I walked towards the two large wooden doors. Inside was a very pretty young woman with brown eyes and brown hair cut in a bob.

She wore a long, elegant ocean blue dress mostly covered by a white apron. I looked to see if anyone was around but there wasn't. Without an option, I went up to the woman.

'Hi! Welcome to the Town Hall. How can help you?' she cheerfully said with a smile plastered on her face.

'Hey. I'm Angela and I'm looking for the Mayor,' I said with a smile.

'Angela...Angela...,' she started to tap her chin. 'Oh, you're the new girl! Forgive me, I forget stuff alot. I'm Elli. Nice to meet you!'

She extended her arm towards me. I formally shook it and gave her a warm smile.

'Nice to meet you too Elli.'

Elli smiled and got up from her chair. 'I'll go get the Mayor for you!'

When Elli walked near the stairs, I saw that she was taller than me. Only two or three inches, but that's very tall to me. I began to rock back and forth on my heels while waiting for Elli to come back.

After a while I heard someone walking down the stairs. I turned to my left and saw a little chubby man walking towards me. He had greyish hair in a weird hairdo and wore a sky blue suit.

'Good morning Angela! I'm glad to see you're doing well. I'm really sorry for your loss,' he clapsed his hands together and looked at the ground.

'It's ok. I just have to cope with it and think about positive things.'

'That's great to hear. I'm Hamilton, the Mayor of Waffle Town! Nice to meet you.' Hamilton did a little bow, or at least tried to. I covered my mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

'It's a pleasure Hamilton,' I bowed back at him. We stood silent for a while and Hamilton cleared his throat.

'I guess I should show you your house now. Follow me please.'

As we walked, I looked at my surroundings. There seemed to be a lot of stray animals like dogs and the occasional cats. We made it to my house in a matter of minutes.

The house was rather small, nothing big. It had a pink roof and the outside was an even lighter color pink. Even though pink isn't my favorite color, it made the house stand out more. There was a lumber and material stone shed attached to the house. That way I won't have to carry them in my rucksack.

I inspected the rest of the house while Hamilton explained a few things about it.

'Oh, I almost forgot, would you like a tour of the town?' he gave me a sheepish smile.

_What is it with you people and forgetting?_ I nodded my head. 'No thank you. I'd rather do it myself so I can get to know the island better.'

'Very well,' he took out a folded piece of paper, 'Let me give you a map of this island. Try not to get lost.'

I let out a small chuckle. 'I won't. Thanks for everything Hamilton.' We bowed and said our goodbyes before Hamilton turned to leave the farm.

Now that that was over with, I decided to start greeting the villagers. I started to walk down the path when I remembered that I was still holdiing my suitcases. _Because nobody offered to carry them for me!_

I headed back home and slowly opened the door. The inside of the house was bigger than I thought. The walls were a peachy cream color with tiny tile patterns. And there was already furniture inside.

There was a bed, a miniature desk, and a tall bookshelf. On the other side, there was a toolbox, a table, and a kitchen with no refridgerator or utensils. _Just great..._

I threw my suitcases on my bed so I can remember to unpack them later. I took a look at my clock and left my house, Digging into my pocket, I took out the map Hamilton gave me earlier. I scanned the map and decided to go to the place closest to my farm. That would be the Ganache Mine.

Looking at the map, I pasted Maple Lake District. A few houses were scattered here and there. I continued up the path until I reached the mine. As I was walking down one of the paths, something hit me and knocked me to the ground.

I slowly got up and dusted myself off.

'Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?' I saw little girl run up to me. She had ginger colored hair, rosey cheeks, and very colorful clothing.

'Yeah. Just a few minor scratches.'

She looked at me with a worried face. 'I need to take you to grandpa Ramsey, just in case!'

The little girl grabbed my wrist and led me to a building. There was an old man inside the building, messing around with tools. He must be Ramsey.

'What kind of trouble did you get into now Chloe?' It sounded like his throat was dry.

'I accidently hit this girl with my ball and she fell,' the girl cried out.

Ramsey came to me and checked my arms. 'She's fine, but you have to be more careful Chloe.'

'Sorry grandpa...' Chloe turned to me. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'I'm fine Chloe. You don't need to worry,' I flashed her a friendly smile.

'Great! So are you the new girl?'

'Yes I am. I'm Angela, the new farmer.'

'Cool! You're neat! When I grow up I want to be a pirate. ARRGH!'

I let out a small laugh. I can tell I'll be best friends with Chloe.

'So, is this the Blacksmiths?' I asked.

'Yup! Gramps and Owen uprade tools! But you won't meet Owen yet. He's probably at the bar.'

'Well, it's ok. I have to get going anyways,' I started to get up.

Chloe pouted at me. 'Aw, so soon? Will you be back?'

I crouched down so I was her level. 'I'll be back real soon.'

'Yay! See you later Angela!' she jumped up and down while waving at me.

Laughing, I looked at my map so I could find my way home. A few seconds later I bumped into something hard, making me fall again. _Real clumsy Angela..._

'Shit. Sorry about that.'

'No worries, I should've been paying attention,' I said. I looked up only to meet with golden cat-like eyes. Once I backed up I got to see him better. He had messy silvery-blue hair tucked in a bandana with flame patterns on it. His bangs slightly covering his right eye.

'Are you ok? He asked frowning.

'Yep. No need to worry.' His frown turned into a smile.

'Good! I haven't seen you around here before.'

'I know. My name's Angela, I'm the new farmer,' I bowed to him.

'No need to bow! It hurts your back after awhile. I'm Luke! I'm an apprentice at Dale's Carpentry and the best one at that!'

'Is that so?' I laughed at his outburst.

'Yup! I have rad skills! Come to the shop tomorrow. I'll show you a thing or two!'

'Alright. See you tomorrow Luke!' I waved at him.

'Bye Angela!'

During the trip home, I had this happy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think I'm starting to like this island.

**A/N: How was it? I'll make more chapters as soon as I know people are reading this. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Chase

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews everyone. They mean alot! Here's Chapter 2. I don't know if you can call this a 'filler' chapter, but the other chapters will be better. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 2: Meeting Chase*****  
**_

I woke up today at exactly six thirty in the morning. '_I guess this Island is already having an effect on me,' _I thought. After stretching for what seemed like forever, I left to the bathroom to take care of regular buisness. Then I went to my wardrobe and took out an orange plain shirt, a pair of torn jeans, and my regular work boots.

Yesterday, I met the rest of the villagers. I started with the Maple Lake District down to Waffle Town. Everyone welcomed me warmly, except for Craig. He called me scrawny and gave me an estimate of how long I would last.

The only person I didn't meet was Chase, the Sundae Inn's cook. At first I was like, _'I can't wait to meet him' _but after hearing all that stuff about him, I think I'm more scared of him than I am of Craig.

I also met the Mayor's one and only son. Very rude and arrogant. Prissy if I might add. He said he wants to be the mayor of Waffle Island someday. _Lets see how that works out..._

Once I looked presentable, I took out my map and went straight to the Ganache Mine. It was quiet and there wasn't anyone outside, mainly because it was seven o' clock in the morning. The closer I got to Praline Forest, the more I heard grunting and the smell of freshly chopped wood.

I began to run up the path to the forest increasing my speed by the second. Luke was a few feet away, staring at a tree. Out of nowhere, I tripped on a branch and went flying towards Luke. Obviously he wasn't paying attention so I had to scream his name.

'Luke!' I screamed out. He quickly turned, eyes turning wide. Then seconds later I landed on top of him. We began to roll on the ground until a rock stopped us. Luke held his hand out and helped me up.

I began to brush the dirt off of me when I heard Luke laughing.

'Someone was excited to see me this morning,' he tried to adjust his bandana.

'No! I tripped on a branch.'

'Mhmm, whatever you say Angela,' he dosed off in deep consentration. 'Hey! Can I call you Angie?

I cringed at the name. My brother used to call me that, but I have to cope with it.

'S-sure, I g-guess. Now can we start?'

'Start what? he asked. I pointed at his axe and he got the message.

'Yup! Now stand in front of that tree' I walked to the tree and stood in front of it, grabbing the axe that was leaning on it.

Luke explained how to cut the tree the right way. He even showed me an example, or a lot of examples. Everytime he'd cut a tree he'd say _'That was too easy'_ or_ 'I cut it in the wrong spot'_. I'd just laugh and tell him it doesn't matter.

I picked up the axe and raised it in the air. As soon as I was about to swing, Luke screamed.

He ran up to me. 'Angie stop!'

'What?' I asked.

'You're doing it wrong. Let me show you!'

He went behind me and put his arms around my waist. I felt boiling blood rise to my cheeks. After he put me in the right posistion, he combined his hands with mine keeping me in a tight embrace. This made me blush even more, making me feel sweaty. _What the hell?_

Luke guided my arm until the tree snapped in seven pieces. He let go and smiled in triumph.

'See, that's how ya do it! Maybe we should stop, your face is red,' he pointed out.

I touched my face and noticed that I was still blushing. Might as well pretend.

'Yeah I'm beat,' my stomach started to rumble, 'and hungry.'

'Me too. Lets go to the Sundae Inn!'

Without a choice, I agreed. We walked in silence and I watched as Luke fidget. At first I thought nothing of it, but now he was kicking rocks, stomping on sticks, and kicking sand.

'Luke, what's wrong?' I asked.

'Sorry...I hate silence. It's too quiet!'

I giggled.

'What do you want do?'

'Hm...we could run. Our shoes hitting the floor will make noise.'

Before I got to protest, Luke grabbed my wrist and began to run. The wind was blowing so hard and I felt like I was going to blow away any second.

'Look I'm...already...skinny do you...want me to look...anorixic?' I panted out.

'I'm...sorry'

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the Inn. I had to admit it smelled really good in there. My stomach was rumbling louder with hunger. I looked at the kitchen and saw a peached haired boy cooking, but I couldn't see his face.

'Hey! Chase is back!' said Luke as he approached him. He put one arm around Chase and flashed him a goofy smile.

'Get off of me Luke!' Chase snapped.

'Same 'ol Chase. Did you met Angela? She's the new farmer!'

Chase looked at me up and down. 'Out of all the people in the world, they choose a girl for a farmer? It's a miracle you didn't break yet.'

He is even worse in person. Rude and judgemental.

'No need to be grumpy Chase. Is it that time of month?' I asked.

He scowled while handing us menus. I looked through it and picked what I wanted. Chase came back not even a minute later. He took out his little notebook and pen.

'Hurry up, I don't have all day,' Chase complained.

'I'll have Vegetable Curry with a side of mayonnaise,' said Luke.

'Just get me Cheese Fondue and I want Maya to bring it,' I said.

He whispered a few things under his breath before reaching the kitchen. I sat down patiently while Luke was messing with the salt and pepper shakers. Maya cheerfully skipped to our table, placing our food in front of us.

'Hey Maya, does Chase always act like this?' I asked.

'Basically, except on pay days. But you've got to love him!'

'Yeah **you've** got to love him...' I muttered before stuffing my mouth with food. Luke smiled at me and started to tap his cup with his spoon.

'A toast! To the start of a great friendship!' he announced. We lightly tapped our cups together and drank our water.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gill's Diary

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me update quicker! I'm starting to switch point of views! Hope you like this chapter. R&R!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 3: Gill's Diary*****  
**_

I am so exhausted! Farming really takes up a lot of your energy. I've been here for a week and my plot is already full of crops. They're mostly turnips and strawberries, but at least it's something.

On the other hand, farming can be quite relaxing. Feeling the gentle breeze pass by you, really shows you the true meaning of nature. And to think I almost threw this opportunity in the garbage. I was just about to finish watering my last crop when I heard someone behind me.

'Yo! Angie!' I turned around and saw Luke walking my way.

'Hey, what's up?' I asked, refilling my watering can.

'Oh, nothing. Just walking around. How about you?'

'Well, I just finished farming.'

'Great! So, have you ever done anything crazy just for fun?' he asked rubbing his hands together evilly.

'Um, no...why?' Luke was starting to creep me out.

'Because I'm bored. And if you're my friend you have to!'

I stared at him for a while. 'What are you planning on doing?'

'Stealing Gill's diary,' he said putting emphasis on diary.

'What?! Are you crazy?!'

Gill doesn't like me as it is! Why steal his_ "Diary" _and make him hate me more?

'Aw! Come on, for me?' He clasped his hands together and pouted.

I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot. '...Fine...'

'Yes! I knew I could trick you into this!'

'Hey!'

Luke put me on his back piggy back style, and ran. By the time we got to Town Hall, we looked like we were hit by a hurricane. For a guy his age, he runs fast. I got off of him and put my hair in a ponytail.

'Lets get this over with,' I said.

We quietly walked inside Town Hall, checking our surroundings. Elli wasn't around and had a sign that said_ "Lunch break. Back in 10 minutes"_. Gill was at his desk writing in what seems to be his diary. Luke said he would distract Gill, while I take his diary. _Too risky Angela, but you can't back out now..._

Luke went up to Gill and stood there smiling at him.

'What do you want moron?' asked Gill, focusing on Luke.

'I need help finding a book.'

'You can read? Maybe the Goddess does have power in her...' Gill closed his diary and got up. 'Ugh, what book are you looking for?'

'Any book that lets me practice my education!'

Gill snorted and led him to the stairs. I snuck behind his desk and slowly picked up his diary. I gave Luke a thumbs up, letting him know I have the diary. He gave me a quick little wink. I don't know, but something about that wink sent shivers down my spine. It was a good feeling.

'Hey Gill, I found the book I needed. I'll return your diary when I'm done reading it!' Luke yelled while running down the stairs.

'My what?!'

I ran outside as fast as I could with Luke and Gill on my tail. Who knew something so bad can feel so... good? I'm going to get busted, so might as well have some fun while it lasts.

'This is so bad ass!' Luke said passing by me. 'Angie! Throw me the diary!'

**Luke's P.O.V**

She threw me the diary and kept on running. Yea! Now I can read this and share his secrets with the world. Gill is so easy to fool! And he says I'm stupid...Ow, gotta paper cut! I went to any page and started to read it.

_**Annoying residents**_

_**Maya-**__** Her constant whining makes me sick. Her food also makes me sick. Good thing she only goes near Chase with her atrocious food. *Banned from all cooking contests.**_

_**Chase-**__** Too sarcastic for my liking. Rude to others, including me. Expects to be better than everyone, but in reality I'M better than everyone.**_

_**Selena-**__** Belly dancer at bar. Does the same dance everytime. Disgusting, enough said.**_

_**Luke-**__** Moronic, hooligan. Apprentice at Dale's Carpentry. Always bothering me about something stupid. *Hangs out a lot with new farmer. Might like her.**_

How the hell does he know all this stuff about us? I don't like Angie! S-she's my friend. N-nothing more nothing less. I looked down and saw something that caught my eye.

_**Angela-**__** New farmer on island. Kind of irks me, nice person. Moved to the farm after her brother's de-**_

Gill jumped on me before I got to the end. Gosh, he always messes something up!

'Give me my diary!' Gill pushed my head on the ground and took the diary. Man I almost had it!

'I could've written the best plan ever if it weren't for you hooligans!'

'Don't blame it on Scooby Doo! You're the one with the handy-dandy notebook,' I said

I heard Angie laughing in the background.

'And you,' Gill turned to Angie, 'I expected better from you. Your brother expected better from you.'

'What the hell?! I tell you guys about my brother in confidence and you use it against me!' she screamed.

'Yes, because you came here as a determined girl! Now that you hang out with Luke you've been immature! You need to grow up, for your brother and realize this isn't a game!' he yelled.

Angie went quiet. I've never seen her like this. She just froze, her hands in fists. I felt bad for her and I wanted to know what happened to her brother. But I didn't want to say anything stupid.

'Angie, a-are you okay?' I asked.

She turned around and gave me a weak smile. Tears coming down her face. I took that as a big no as she ran off to her farm.

'Dude, that's harsh,' I said.

'Shut up. You need to watch your back, because karma is going to get you.'

I turned around and walked home. I wanted to check on Angie, but it's too late for that. Did I really turn Angela...immature? When I got home, it seemed empty. My dad was on the couch and Bo was in the kitchen.

'Hey, pops. Sorry I'm late.'

'Hanging out with Angela again, huh?' he asked, his voice always booming.

'I always do, why ask now?'

'Son, we got a call,' he sighed.

Phone call? It can't be Angie. 'If it was Gill, I can ex-'

'It's from Toucan Island,' said Bo. 'Selena's coming back.'

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Luke's P.O.V didn't sound really stupid because he isn't as stupid as he acts. He can be really smart. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Selena

**A/N: Hi! I updated today! Please R&R! Oh, and beware Selena.**

**__*********The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 4: Selena*******

Why would she come back? Just when I was forgetting about her, she returns. I thought it was over when she left three months ago.

-----

_'So this is it, huh?' I asked, Selena waiting at the dock. 'Are you coming back?'_

_'I don't know Lukey-poo. I don't know.'_

_'Well, I wait for you here.'_

_'Don't waste your time,' she sighed. 'Just forget about me. Until I return,' she whispered._

-----

It'll be hard seeing a girl who left you three months ago. Maybe if I go with Angie, I'll feel better. I don't know what it is, but I'm more relaxed around her. I bet it's nothing serious.

She has to be at her farm now, and Selena comes in ten minutes. So I have to hurry up or I'll be late. _And Selena isn't pretty when she's mad._

Weird, Angie isn't outside at her farm. I walked to her house and knocked on her door. The door opened a little and Angie's face came out.

'Oh, hi Luke. What are you doing here?' she asked.

'What? Can't a friend visit their friend anymore?'

She raised an eyebrow while fully opening up her door.

'Ok, I want you to come with me to the docks. My girlfriend is coming today,' I said.

'You have a girlfriend? Why do you want me to come?'

'Because, um...please?' I pouted hoping she would fall for it.

'You can't fool me this time,' she smiled.

'If you go I'll...take you out for lunch one day, on me.'

'Hmm, you can't go wrong with free food.'

'Sweet! Let's hurry I don't want to be late!'

I ran to the dock with Angie behind me. The boat coming closer and closer.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

At the dock, a beautiful girl stepped out of the boat. Her dark red hair and perfectly dark tan made her eyed pop out. She was wearing a purple two-piece outfit, which showed most of her chest.

She didn't even seem all that happy. But when she saw Luke, a grin appeared on her face. She immediately jumped onto Luke.

'Lukey-poo! I missed you.'

Lukey-poo? Seriously?

'Ha, I m-missed you too S-Selena,' Luke said hugging her. Then he gave her a kiss.

'Um hello, I'm still here,' I said.

Selena got off of Luke and turned to me. She looked me up and down a few times before rolling her eyes. _Rude much. What does Luke see in her?_

'Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm Angela, the new farmer.'

'I'm Selena, Luke's girlfriend,' she came closer to me and whispered in my ear. 'Go near him and there will be problems.'

I just stared at her, mouth wide. Come on, me and Luke? Never. He's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I don't even know her like that and she irks me. She went back to Luke and started messing with his bangs.

'Lukey, I want to visit your dad and Bo.'

'Ok, follow me,' he said, grabbing her hand. Selena turned and shot me one last dirty look before leaving with Luke.

I stay here, wondering if this whole thing was a dream. She just gave me a dirty look for no reason. That's even worse than calling me scrawny. If I wanted Luke, I would've started the first day I came here.

'Hey Angela. Just the person I wanted to see,' I quickly turned around and saw Gill.

'If its about yesterday I don-'

'No it's not. I want to apologize for yesterday by taking you out to lunch.'

'Are you serious? I thought you didn't like me,' I asked.

We've hung out before, but that doesn't mean anything. Over the past week I became friends with mostly everyone. Including Chase. It took a long time, but it was worth it. And got a new nickname, Ange.

'Of course I like you. You're my friend, my annoying friend,' he said grinning.

'Whatever, I'll go. Only because I skipped breakfast today.'

Wow, two lunch invites. Free food, this is awesome. We walked to the Inn which was a few feet away. I opened the door and heard my stomach growl. We took a seat at a table and waited for Maya to come.

'So...how's the farm,' Gill asked.

'It's going great, I'm thinking of getting barn soon.'

'Hey scrawny.' That was Chase.

'Isn't today your day off Chase?' I asked.

'Yeah, but Colleen, Jake and Yolanda aren't here. So I have to watch the Inn.'

Just as he finished, Luke and Selena walked through the door. I tried to avoid her stares and focused on Chase's and Gill's stupid argument. They sat down at a table right next to us. I couldn't help but stare at them.

They looked so happy together, maybe it's time I start courting. I don't want to be a forty year old virgin. I watched the movie, and it wasn't pretty.

'It's really boring watching them,' I heard Gill say.

'Well, what do you have in mind? Your pretty boring, like Chas- Hey! That stains!' I yelled at Chase.

He squirted ketchup on me. I kind of got what he wanted to do when he said. 'What are you going to do about it?'

I took a bottle of mayonnaise and squeezed it so that it landed on Chase. After that a food fight began between us. Eggs and pickles were flying everywhere. Even french fries and frozen meatballs came out of nowhere. I stopped when I saw Gill just sitting there.

'Aren't you going to throw something?' I asked.

He smirked. 'No, I'll just watch. I've never seen a food fight before.'

I shrugged and proceeded to throw parmesan cheese at Chase. Kathy and Maya decided to join and began throwing bread and noodles. This is actually fun. Having a food fight with your friends. I saw Luke smiling and got up.

'Hell yeah! Get 'em Angie!'

'Luke, sit down! You shouldn't be hanging with immature people,' Selena yelled.

As soon as she said that, everybody stopped. We just stood there in silence with food in our hands. Immature? That's a bad thing to call people on this island. Kathy grabbed Maya and left to get cleaned up. I dropped the pudding I had, then starting taking the food out of my hair.

Chase didn't take it well. He just had that stupid annoying grin on his face. he took the tomato he had and threw it at Selena. We all gasped at the sight. Selena didn't look all that pleased. She got up from the table and screamed.

'Ugh Chase! You idiot, my outfit is ruined!'

'Idiot? I thought I was immature,' he said.

'Shut up! Lets go Lukey, I need to clean up.' She stomped out the Inn with Luke, who was carrying her purse. I took a nearby broom and started to clean up. Soon after Chase came to help.

'Shut up! Lets go _Lukey _I need to clean up,' Chase mimicked.

'That was mean. We should give her a chance. That's what i'm going to do, be friends with Selena,' I said.

'Ha! Good Luck with that,' said Gill.

I don't need luck, I'll be fine. How hard can it be?

**A/N: Don't do it Angela! Evil awaits you! Well, thanks for reading. My break is almost over so I'll take longer to update. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confused

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have one month left of school and I want to be focused. I'll try to update quicker. This chapter is called confused because it is confusing, but it will be cleared up next chapter. Please R&R!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 5: Confused*******_

Ever since the food fight, Luke has been acting weird. He isn't as bouncy and hardly speaks to me. I've avoided him for awhile to see if he would speak, but nothing. I tried being friends with Selena, but it seemed like the more I became friends with her, the more I got seperated from Luke.

Hopefully today will be different. Renee, Anissa, and Kathy invited me to horse-back riding today. I picked out any outfit from my wardrobe and put it on. I left my house and headed to the Inn.

The summer sun burning through my skin like acid. It's only the second of summer, so I've been here for a month and a day. Time really fly by fast.

I'm only going to the Inn because I promised to pick up Kathy. Other than that I avoid the place before Selena attacks. When I got there, Maya was cleaning the tables.

'Hey Maya, is Kathy here?' My voice echoed throughout the Inn.

'Yeah, she's upstairs!' She was really hyper today.

I let out a small giggle and headed towards the piano. I haven't heard one since my brother's death. He used to always play for me when I was down. The dark, wooden piano reminded me of the one at home.

I sat down on the chair and began to glide my fingers across the keyboards. Maya stopped cleaning and came up to me.

'You know how to play the piano?' she asked in interest.

'A little, I used to go to an arts magnet school. I don't play anymore.'

Maya started to pout. 'Why not?'

'It's really personal,' I tried not to cry. 'But I can play for you.'

She perked up and quickly took a seat. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to play a song. It's the song my brother Jack first played for me. Letting the rhythm flow through me, I started to go faster. When I finished I opened my eyes and saw Maya claping.

'You're really good,' I heard Kathy say from the stairs.

'Oh, hey, you came down,' I said.

'And you're crying.'

I brought my hand to my cheek and felt tears fall down. I quickly wiped them away, just for the fact that I hate crying in front of people. Maybe it's because I'm used to keeping my feeling bottled up.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' I told her.

'It's ok, we're friends. You can cry in front of me,' she replied.

We smiled at each other and walked to Brownie Ranch. There we met up with Anissa and Renee.

'About time! I want to have fun already!' Anissa shouted.

'Sorry guys!' We shouted back.

All of us climbed on a horse and began to roam. It was really quiet and nobody talked. With so many things on my mind, I couldn't choose one.

'So, how's the dating,' was all I could come up with.

Everyone seemed to smile. 'Great!' they said simultaneously.

'As usual...' I muttered.

They all laughed. I didn't find it funny.

'You should start courting,' Anissa told me.

'It's not that easy,' I took a breath, 'plus, everyone here is taken.'

It turned into silence again as we continued roaming. Courting...if only it was that easy.

'How's Luke?' Renee asked with her gentle voice.

'With Selena. Gosh, I can't stand her!'

Kathy nodded. 'Nobody can. Well, except Renee. But let's have a race to clear our minds.'

We all agreed and prepared ourselves. At the count of three we were off, the wind trying to hold us back. I was in third place with Kathy and Renee in front of me.

I tried to go faster, but when I did, the horse tripped on the fence and I fell off. All I saw was the sun, then everything went black.

* * *

Now it was coming after me. Everything I saw today.

The Piano

The Sun's Light

'It's all my fault, everything is. If I hadn't been a spoiled brat, you'd still be alive' I said, not knowing if I was awake or not.

Something inside made me scream in anger. 'How could I be so stupid?!' I felt tears come down my cheeks. 'I should've listened. I don't deserve to be here with all these nice people. I'm a murderer and I know it!'

I sat up , my eyes still closed. 'Ugh! I was heart-broken once, why did you do it this time?'

I tried to leave but two strong pair of arms held me back.

'I just want to go home' I started crying. For some reason I couldn't stop. I felt someone pull me into a hug. My eyes slowly opened. I seemed to be on a hospital bed.

Looking at my surrondings, I saw almost half the islanders.

'She's awake...she's awake!' I was too weak to figure out who that was.

The sound of footsteps approached me. It was only Jin, who was pointing a flashlight at my eye.

'Great, your alive,' he said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Well, we almost lost you once, but I guess the Goddess didn't want you to go.'

I breath got caught in my throat. I died?

Jin lifted my head and I winced in pain. It felt like all my blood rushed to my brain. He did a few more tests on me and help me get off the bed. I noticed that everyone left so I went up to Irene to get some pain medication. As I opened the clinic door I heard Jin's voice in the behind me.

'Angela, Luke was looking for you. You should see what he wants.'

I simply nodded my head and left. It was oddly cold outside, so I shivered all the way home.

Inside my house, I put a home video inside my VCR. Wrapped in a blanket, I watched the video. I thought this would help me forget Jack but it didn't.

'Looking at videos I see.'

I turned to find the voice and notice I left the window open. Outside was Luke peaking through my window. I turned off the video and opened the door. Luke came busting in the door and gave me a bear hug.

'Hey Buddy!' he said.

'Where's Selena?' She's always on his ass.

He looked kind of sad, but forced a smile. 'She's not here, so let's have fun.'

I stared at him in disbelief. 'How can you be hyper at 9:30 p.m.?'

'We could have a sleepover...'

'Dude,' I giggled, 'you're a dude.'

'So! Hey, if I dress as a girl could I stay?'

'I guess...'

He got up, went through my clothes, and left to the bathroom. I heard various noises coming from the bathroom and I was starting to wonder if Luke was ok. And when he came out I nearly died of laughter.

Luke put on one of my bras and tanktops and my harvest sprite pajama pants. He had his bangs in a roller and wore my pink sparkly lip gloss.

'What do we do now?' he asked.

'We c-could watch a m-movie,' I said through laughter.

'Cool, what movie?'

'Ever seen the Ousiders?'

'Hell yeah! That's one bad ass movie! And Sheri Valance is hot.'

'Haha and Patrick Swayze is smokin' sexy in that movie!'

There was something Luke wasn't telling me that I wanted to know. But I guess the least I can do is watch a movie with my best friend.

**A/N: Please R&R. If you've never read the Outsiders or seen the movie, you should. I highly recommend it, it's really good! R.I.P Patrick Swayze.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Love And Going Home

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next Chappie! I'm sorry it's short, but I promise It'll be long next chapter. Please R&R!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 6: Love And Going Home*******_

'Pops...how does it feel to be in love?' I asked.

'Excuse me?'

'Well, I was watching the Outsiders with Angie, and in the movie Ponyboy asks Sodapop how does it feel to be in love. And he said it's nice.' I explained. He seemed to think for a moment and opened his mouth to respond.

'It feels good. You get a happy feeling when your with them and you never want to let them go'

I spaced out for awhile.

'Did you feel... that way with mom?'

I haven't talked about my mom in forever. It's weird without her. Now it's like my heart is no longer there. And all I'm trying to do is fill up that hole with mischief.

He smiled. 'Yuppers! Just like you and Selena.'

'I...' I paused, 'I don't know about Selena. I feel most of that with Angie an-' He cut me off.

'Angela nothin' boy! Your with Selena so leave that innocent farmer alone.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'What's wrong with dating Angela? N-not that I w-want to o-our anything!'

'She has her own problems boy, let her be.'

Problems? What problems could Angela possibly have?

**Angela's P.O.V**

Where is everyone? I've checked everywhere, but nothing. It's probably because of my screaming yesterday. As I walked to the Ganache Mine, noticed I didn't check Brownie Ranch. I speed walked to the ranch and heard nothing but silence.

Giving up hope, I went to the meadow and almost pissed on myself. Most of the islanders jumped out of the barn and screamed 'Surprise!' There weren't any balloons or banners just them there with a smile on their faces. All of them came and gave me hug.

'What's up with this guys?' I asked.

'We heard you speaking yesterday, and decided to give you something,' Kathy responded.

She dug in her skirt pocket and gave me a ticket. I looked closer to the ticket and found out it was a boat ticket.

'A boat ticket?'

'You said you wanted to go home, so take a little vacation. And you can bring whoever you like,' Kathy said.

I ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. I can't believe they would do something so nice for me. Since the boat comes tomorrow, I decided to bring Renee, Anissa, Kathy, Gill, Chase, Maya, Owen and Luke...if I can find him.

We all said our goodbyes and I headed home to eat some dinner. At my house, I made a quick sandwhich and watched Twilight. While the movie was playing I heard heavy breathing. I ignored it until it got louder. I took a bite of my sandwhich and tip-toed to the kitchen.

'Hi Angie!'

I dropped my sandwhich and my right hand on my heart. Luke just stood there laughing like a five-year old.

'Luke! What the- How the hell did you get in my house?'

'Us carpenters have a key to everyone's house. Cool huh?' He smiled.

I stared at him. 'Um...no, that's just plain creepy. And what are you doing here?'

'I wanted to take you on a walk,' he said.

'Uh, sure.'

I finished my sandwhich and left the house. Luke was guiding me to Caramel Falls and when we got there, we sat down on one of the big rocks. Then it was quiet. I stared at the waterfall, recording the splashing sounds it makes and the song the birds sing around it. It was quite relaxing.

Then I remembered something. 'Hey Luke, Im going home tomorrow.'

'What? Why?' he whined.

'I'm coming back. You can come if you like.'

'Really? Awesome! We're going to have so much fun.'

Silence filled the air once again.

'Angie, have you ever been in love?'

That was a random and awkward question. 'Yeah, well, at least I thought I was.'

He went into deep concentration. 'How does it feel?'

'To be in love? It's great. You love hanging out with the person and feel you can do anything when your with them,' I answered.

Luke went wide-eyed and kept opening and closing his mouth.

'I'll s-see you later A-Angie.'

He got up and speed walked home. And I just stood there, wondering what just happened.

**Luke P.O.V **

Those things Angie said was true. I love hanging out with her and when I hang out with her I feel like I could do anything I set my mind to. I don't feel like that with Selena. But now I needed someone to talk to and the only person is Bo.

I entered the shop and ran upstairs to my room. Bo was reading a book on his bed.

'Bo!...Bo I have to ask you something!'

Bo looked up from his book. 'What is it Luke?'

I bit my bottom lip. 'Am I...in love with Angela?'

**A/N: Sorry for the Cliffhanger! Please R&R for the next chapter! I'll promise to upload it soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Home And Deaths

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter is in Luke's P.O.V and it begins from where it left off last chapter!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 7: Home And Deaths*****  
**_

A half-smile appeared on Bo's face. 'Angela's only been here for about a month.'

'So! What is that supposed to mean?' I asked.

Bo nodded his head and continued reading his book. 'Nothing Luke. You're not in love with her.'

Hopefully you're right...

**The Next Morning- Angela's P.O.V**

I'm so excited to be going home. I can't wait to vist my mom and my sister Jill. Once I finished packing, I quickly checked myself in the mirror and left to the dock. There, I met up Kathy, Renee, Anissa, and Gill. Only Chase, Owen, and Luke where left. And as soon as I mentioned them I saw them walking towards us.

'Finally! Hurry up or we'll miss the boat,' I said.

'Yeah, yeah Scrawny,' said Chase.

We began to conversate for awhile until the boat came. Pascal greeted us and told us a few jokes. The boys stood in one room and the girls in another, but when we put our luggage in our rooms we met up in the lounge. All of us sat down and looked at each other.

'So...' I began, 'what do you guys want to talk about?'

'I love this boat. It bring back memories,' Gill stated.

Everyone turned to look at him.

'What are you talking about?' Chase asked.

'My mom...this is the boat we took to get here.'

Gill turned from us and stared at the sea. I was confused and didn't know what they were talking about. Chase turned to Gill, putting his hand on Gill's shoulder.

'I miss her too. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here.'

'Where's Gill's mom?' I asked.

Gill turned to me, his face blank. 'S-she's dead..'

I don't know what it was, but I got up and gave him a hug. 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah I miss how she and my mom would make us dress like twins,' Luke sighed.

'Is your mom dead too, Luke?' I really didn't want to ask him. He slowly nodded and opened his hands as if he wanted a hug. I slightly smiled, gave him a hug, and turned to Chase.

'How about you Chase?' He stood quiet and stood that way for awhile. Then he started talking.

'I have no parents. I'm an orphan...I don't want pity, so don't say sorry.'

I simply nodded and took out a deck of playing cards I didn't even know I had. I shuffled them and passed seven cards to everyone.

'Let's play bullshit.'

The point of the game is to put as many cards as you like down. Tell everyone what they are. You can lie and if they think your lying, they said 'Bullshit'. If they say it and are wrong they keep all the cards. If they were right you take the cards back. The person with no cards left at the end wins.

'I'll go first,' I put down two aces. 'Two threes,' I lied.

Luke put down a card. 'One seven.'

'Bullshit,' Chase called. He looked at the cards and put all three cards in his deck. Which means he was wrong.

We played this throughout the trip. Everyone won twice except Gill who won three times. Once we got to my hometown, everyone smiled.

'Guys, welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley!' I announced. 'Follow me.'

I started to guide them to my mom's house, looking around to see if anything changed. At the door, I knocked twice and waited for someone to answer.

'Jill! Get the door!' was all I heard from inside. There was loud stomping coming towards the door. Then it opened, only unvealing a loud Jill.

'Murrey, we don't have- Angela? Oh my goddess Angela's here ma!' She ran back inside without saying hello.

'Let's go guys,' I said. They followed me inside. My mom came out of the kitchen and smiled. She came and gave me a hug.

'Welcome home honey. Oh, you brought friends!'

'Yeah. Chase, Gill, Luke, Anissa, Renee, Owen, and Kathy.'

She smiled at them. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too,' Renee stopped, 'what do we call you?'

'Just call me Danielle. I have extra rooms so you guys could put your luggage away.'

We all nodded.

'Ok, when your done come back for dinner,' she added.

'Thanks ma!' I said.

My mom took the boys to their room while I took the girls to my room. My room wasn't all that special. It was all orange with lime green stripes and hot pink paint splattered everywhere. On the walls, I had pictures of the greasers from the outsiders and Mario Lopez.

As soon as we got inside we started unpacking.

'Your mom seems nice,' said Renee.

'I guess so.'

'She's a whole lot better than my mom!' Anissa exclaimed.

Kathy stood quiet. It was like something was bothering her.

I just had to ask. 'Hey, what's wrong Kathy?'

She looked at us with tears welling in her eyes. Right then I regreted asking that question.

'It's just that...you guys are happy with your moms and I don't have one.'

'Your mom is dead, too isn't she?' I asked.

'Mhm, she died of pneumonia. I just miss her so much,' she started to cry.

We all went to comfort her, but it was Renee's gentle voice that worked the most.

'Come on,' I said, 'let's go eat.'

Everybody was already at the table when we got there. Renee sat next to Anissa, Chase next to Gill, Luke next to Jill, and me across from my mom. It was awkwardly quiet, nobody spoke. At at the end of our meal, my mom decided to speak.

'So when are you coming back?'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I'm sure you'll be back to finish your dream.'

'Not again, mom this is my dream.'

'Really? Last time I checked it was Jack's dream!'

'Well! My dream is to finish Jack's dream! And if you don't like it too bad!'

Angry, I ran upstairs and went inside my room. I threw a ball at the wall and catched it. Then my door opened and the whole gang came in.

'Are you ok?' Owen asked. I just nodded.

'So, where's your dad?' asked Gill.

I froze. 'He's dead.'

They stared at me. 'How?' asked Chase.

'He was a boss for a company, so when an employee asked for a raise he said no. The employee got mad and then just...murdered him.'

'Well then who's Jack?' Luke asked.

'Jack is my older brother and he is also dead.'

'For real? Ho-?'

'Enough with the questions! Here it is. One day I got grounded for my bad grades. That same day I was suppose to go to a concert. Since Jack wasn't grounded, I asked him if he could take me. Being the spoiled girl I was, he agreed to take me. I went to the concert blah, blah, blah.

'I noticed it was getting late and I told him to take me home. We were having fun in the car and everything, but then a car came and crashed us.'

'Losing two people must be painful,' Anissa said.

I just stood quiet part of me was sad and the other was bored. Luke, being the stupid one, jumped on my bed and started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Luke! Ha-ha, s-stop it! S-stop!'

'Nope! We came here for vacation not for you to be crying!'

'O-ok Luke, seriously s-stop!'

'Alright. Now let's finish The Outsiders. I want to see the rumble!'

'Put the movie on. When are we leaving Gill?'

'Today's Wednesday so...we leave Friday,' he said.

'Great! So let's enjoy this as much as we c-' I was interupted when everyone started tickling each other.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be here soon, depending on the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had no internet over the weekend. I would like to thank ScarletDreamsForever for reviewing this. Your review made me really happy! Please enjoy this chapter!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 8: Kiss*******_

I woke up to the smell of my favorite breakfast food, french toast, bacon, and eggs. My mom hardly ever makes that, since it was my father's favorite too. I raced down the steps and rushed to the kitchen. I saw my mom alone in the kitchen cooking.

'Hey mom, what's with the breakfast?' I asked walking next to her.

She turned to me and smiled. 'I just wanted to apologize for yesterday's argument.'

'It's okay mom, I miss them too,' I gave her a hug before everybody came downstairs.

'Oh yeah! I smell food!' Luke piped up.

My mom gently smiled while she placed their food on the table. We took our seats and as you should know, Luke was the first one to eat. Chase, as usual, inspected his food before eating. He seemed to brighten up and eat.

'Danielle, this is really nice of you. I can't thank you enough,' Renee said softly.

'No problem sweety,' she flashed a smile and left back to the kitchen.

We ate quietly, with everyone telling their own jokes. Then I noticed Jill wasn't at the table. Knowing how much of a good girl she is, it's rare for her not to be home.

'Mom!,' I yelled, ' where's Jill?'

'I don't know. She said she had to meet someone at the Goddess Pond.'

I quickly got up and left to the Goddess Pond. On my way I saw Rock, my ex-boyfriend. We broke up before my brother's death because he cheated on me with my best friend. Now we're just friends.

'Hey babe,' he called to me. I hate when he calls me that.

'Um, hi.'

'I've been meaning to talk to you. Meet me at the Goddess Pond tomorrow,' he winked and left.

I shrugged and continued my way. At the pond, I saw Jill and just her. But it seemed like she was talking to someone. I walked closer and found out it was a boy. He had silver hair and green eyes. And they were...kissing.

'Well, what do we have here?' I asked.

They both stopped and looked at me, wide-eyed.

'W-what are you d-doing here?' Jill asked.

'Nothing. Never knew you had a boyfriend. I'll talk to you later about that.'

I smiled and walked away, only to bump into something uncomfy. I got up only to be face to face with Luke. He stared at me, raising one eyebrow. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I was looking for my sister...and found her. How about you?'

'I was going to the dock for a while. Want to come?'

Excited, I agreed to go with him. Instead of grabbing my wrist, he grabbed my hand, making me flush a little bit. We sat at the dock and just stared at the ocean. The sun was just about to set and I always loved watching it. I mostly like the colors...red, orange, purple, and pink.

'Hey! Look at the sky Angie!' Luke yelled.

I quickly looked at the sky and saw nothing. Before I got to speak, I was pushed into the water. I rushed and hurried to the top and when I got there, I began to cough.

'L-Luke you idiot!' I screamed.

He simply smiled at me and jumped into the water. I began splashing water at him but he kept coming closer to me. Getting an idea, I ran towards him and took his bandana. He started to chase me around until he grabbed me by the waist and took it back.

We both began to laugh until we couldn't breathe. Then we just stared at each other. His golden cat-like eyes staring at me with a feeling I can't read. He began to brush the side of my cheek with his thumb and at that moment I wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't.

Luke lifted my head up, and my breathing hitched when he brought his lips to mine. His soft lips against mine felt wrong. I'm not suppose to be here, kissing Luke. Selena is. But I couldn't stop.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. The kiss became more passionate, but when it got out of hand, I stopped. he stared at me, confused.

'N-no Luke this is wrong. You have Selena and, I ,us, no!' I said.

I ran out the water with Luke calling my name. Not listening, I kept running. At my house I ran straight to my room and sat on my bed, breathing hard. Just thinking about Luke and the kiss. It was so confusing. I needed someone to talk to, and as if on cue, Jill bursted in my room.

'Sis, I wanted to talk to you about Skye,' she asked.

'Your boyfriend?,' I asked, 'what about him?'

'He...he wants to marry me.'

I quickly sat up from my bed. 'What? Your only 16!'

'I know that's why he wants to know if I want to wait.'

'Of course! Finish school, get a job, and then get married!'

She smiled. 'Sheesh, chill. And why are you wet?'

'I, uh...I kissed Luke in the ocean.'

'Really? How was it?'

'I don't know. It's confusing.'

Jill patted my back. 'It'll be ok. Now take a shower, you smell like wet dog!'

_**~ The Next Day ~ Before Departure ~**_

I decided to meet Rock at the Goddess Pond before I left. When I got there he was at his usual spot, leaning against the Sprite Tree.

'Uh, hi Rock.'

He turned to me and gave me a small smile. 'Hey, I knew you'd come.'

Rock got up and walked to me. 'Know what did you want?' I asked.

'I want to know if you still have feelings for me.'

I coughed. 'Excuse me?'

'Just be patient and tell me if you feel anything, ok?'

As soon as I began to protest, he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss back, but I needed to prove him that no feelings were there. It was a quick kiss, not like the one Luke and I shared. He broke the kiss and stared at me.

'Nothing,' was all I said to him. He continued to stare.

'Maybe if we do it one more tim-' I cut him off.

'No Rock, no. When you cheated and I said it was over I meant it! That kiss was nothing!'

'So was ours too?' said a voice I recognized.

I pushed Rock out of the way only to see Luke standing at the entrance. He ran off and I chased after him.

'Luke!' I yelled.

'Leave me alone Angie!'

We ran back to the house, but I stopped when he slammed the room door in my face. I began to repeatedly knock on the door.

'Luke! Open up!'

'No!'

'Come on!'

He opened the door and sat back on the bed, avoiding eye contact with me.

'Luke, what is wrong with you?'

'You kissed another boy in front of me!'

'And why does that bother you?'

'I don't know. It just does. It feels weird.'

I smiled at him. 'I know, but we'll still be friends...forever.'

He smiled back.

**~ Lukes P.O.V ~**

I smiled back at her and embraced her into a hug. Little does she know I will do whatever it takes for her to like me.

**A/N: Prepare for the drama! Hope you R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Unthinkable

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who voted on my poll! It helped me alot with this chapter! Please read and review!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 9: The Unthinkable*******_

What a day! I had to re-plant most of my crops because half of them died when I got back. The rest of my crops were ready to harvest and I decided to get a baby cow. After reading several books on animals, I decided it was time to brush her. I walked up to Bananaise, yes Luke named her, and began to gently brush her.

I started to do a zig-zag pattern on her fur, before brushing her in circular motion. Once I finished, I gave her enough food to last the rest of the day. At home, I changed into a light blue sundress with cherry blossoms on them. A pair of pink flats and matching sunglasses.

As I locked my door, someone grabbed me and spun me around. Back on my feet, I realized it was none other than Luke. He gave me his daily smile and began talking.

'So, how's my Bananaise?' he asked.

'She's well, I just brushed and fed her.'

'Great! Now that your free, maybe we can grab some lunch?'

'I guess so.'

Ever since that kiss, Luke and I have been acting more strange around each other. Sometimes I have an urge to go up and kiss him, but for Selena's sake I decide not to. Maybe soon it'll go away and we can still be friends.

We made it to the Inn and sat down at any table. We took a look at the menu and decided our orders. After a while I decided to start a conversation.

'So...what did happen with Selena?' I asked.

'Her parents sent her to have an arranged marriage. The guy was apparently hot, so she went for it.'

'Wow...so your single?'

I don't know why I asked, It's not like I care anyways. He can be single all he wants.

'Yup!' he said proudly.

Maya came skipping to our table with a grin on her face. 'On a date?' she asked.

'No,' we both said, but I saw Luke wink at Maya from the corner of my eye. She giggled a bit and asked for our orders. I was just about to tell her my order, before Luke ordered for something that made me want to smack him.

'We want a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs... and two forks, please,' he smiled.

Maya nodded and left to the kithchen. I glared at Luke until he sheepishly smiled at me.

'Lady and the Tramp, really?' I asked through clenched teeth.

'I wanted to make this more exciting!'

I rolled my eyes and waited for Maya to come back with the order. We sat in silence until Maya came skipping back.

'Here's your order. Enjoy!'

I picked up my fork and began to eat the spaghetti. After awhile of eating, I noticed we were both chewing on the same noddle. I got what he was planning to do, so I bit the noddle so that it seperated. I heard him whisper, '...Aw man.'

I broke into laughter, unable to stop myself. Maya came back with the drinks. I took mine and drank it, so I could stop my laughter. Once we finished our food, Luke insisted to walk me home. I told him he could and quickly piped up.

We were silent throughout the whole walk to my house. At the door of my house, we said our good-byes. Luke began walking up the path and soon enough disappeared. Then I remembered that I forgot my sunglasses at the Inn. Without thinking, I quickly dashed to the Inn. I opened the door and noticed a bunch a people inside.

'A toast, to Anissa's and Jin's engagement!' Kathy shouted.

Anissa's and Jin's engagement? She never told me she was engaged! Furious, I stomped inside and grabbed my sunglasses. Kathy seemed to notice me and motioned me to go to her.

'Hey come have a drink with us,' she said.

'I've never drank before.'

'Never? Well here, try it.'

She handed me a cup with gold liquid in it. I hesitated to drink it, but gulped it all down. After that I couldn't stop. Hours later, everyone was drunk, including me.

**~ Luke's P.O.V ~**

I got bored as soon as I entered my house. I left to Angie's house to see if she was home, but she wasn't. I figured she had to me in the town, since she hangs out a lot with Kathy. When I passed by the Inn, I heard people laughing and yelling. I went to open the door, but the door hit me before I got to.

'Ha-ha-ha! I'm so sorry Luke!' Angie said.

'Um Angie are you ok?' I asked. I can't believe she was drink. I'm so going to laugh at her for this!

'Sure! Ha-ha! Walk me home.'

I grabbed her hand and guided her home. She kept laughing the whole trip to her house.

'Do you want me to stay at your house?' I wasn't going to try anything, but I want her to be safe.

'Whatever.'

She unlocked her door and threw herself on the bed. I left to her kitchen and cooked her soup, because I heard it gets rid of your hangover. When the soup finished I gave it to her. She quickly ate it and calmed down a bit.

'Luke, come sit next to me,' she said.

I got up from the couch and sat on her bed. She looked up at me and smiled.

'Luke, you're a really great friend.'

'...I don't want to be your friend,' I muttered.

'Huh? I don't get it wh-'

I don't know what it was, but I just grabbed her head and kissed her. She kissed me back and didn't even stop it. I thought any minute now she was going to stop and say something about Selena. The kiss got more passionate and without thinking, I took it to the next level. I began to take of her shirt and undo her bra. She was trying to take of my shirt and my pants. Once we were completely naked, I climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes.

And then...we did the unthinkable.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Remember the more reviews, the faster I update!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Pregnant

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm graduating friday and after that, I will update quicker! Anywho, Please R&R! I want to get a lot off reviews! It maled me update a lot quicker!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 10: Pregnant*****  
**_

OK for some reason this morning, I feel sick. I literally ran to the bathroom 12 times just to vomit. But I have to pull my self together, I should've never drunk all those cocktails last night.

I staggered to my plants and watered the last of them. Then I went straight to Bananaise and did my daily routine. I was just about to go to the town when my sickness sent me to the bathroom for the 13th time.

Feeling a bit better, I went straight to the Inn and looked for Kathy. I looked in her room and nothing. Without an option, I went to Maya and asked her.

'Hey Maya, have you...seen Kathy?' I said, clutching my stomach.

'Yeah, she went to the cinic. She said something about stomach ache and headache.'

'Alright, thanks.'

I started walking to the door, but Maya stopped me. 'Angie, are you hungry? You seem weak.'

I didn't notice it before, but I was a little hungry. And I had a craving for something sweet and spicy.

'Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry,' I said.

'Great! Sit down and I'll take your order!'

I did as I was told and sat down at the nearest table. I felt my stomach heat up as I waited, and prayed to the Goddess that I didn't have to run to the bathroom again. Maya came back skipping as usual, with a notebook and pen in her hand.

'What would you like Angie?'

'I would like, um... strawberry ice cream, with whipped cream, hot sauce, and pepper spice on top.'

'Hot sauce and pepper spice?' she asked with a frown on her face.

'Um..yeah. That's what I'm craving now.'

She slowly nodded and left to the kithcen. After a couple of minutes Maya came back.

'Here's your, um, meal. Ha-ha.'

'What's so funny?' I asked, while I took my ice cream...thing and left to the clinic.

The walk was quick since the clinic isn't that far from the Inn. Insie, Irene was at the front desk, shuffling some papers.

'Hello Irene, is Kathy here?' I asked.

'Why, yes dear. She's in the room with Jin and Anissa.'

I mouthed her a 'Thank you' and went to the room. All I heard was Jin's voice.

'Just take 2 pills every six hours and you should be cured of your hang-over,' Jin said.

I finished my ice cream and went inside at the same time Kathy was leaving. I sat down at the chair, but something made me instantly get up and rush to the bathroom. And just as I thought, I puked out my ice cream. _Just great... _

Anissa rushed to my side and patted my back while I puked out what was left.

'Are you ok Angela?' she asked.

'Actually, no. I've been sick since this morning and I have no idea why I am.'

'Oh dear. Jin, do you mind running a few tests on her?' Anissa asked.

'Of course, I am the doctor here,' he replied.

Jin sat me down on one of the chairs, and put his stethoscope on. He checked my heart rate, fever, and my breathing. Everything was normal and I had no symptoms what so ever.

'I don't get what's wrong? And when did you say this started?' Jin asked.

'This morning,' I said, 'And I'm having weird cravings like strawberry ice cream with whipped cream, hot sauce, and pepper spice on top.'

Anissa and Jin worriedly looked at each other, and back at me.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

* * *

'Do I seriously have to take this?' I asked.

'Yes, it's for your own good,' Anissa said.

I stared at the long tube box and carefully read the directions. Pregnancy Test wasn't really on my list, but anything will do. I opened the box and did whatever else I needed to do. We waited in silence until the results appeared.

I began to get impatient and began tapping my foot on the ground. Finally after ten minutes of waiting, the results appeared. Anissa gasped, turned to me, and gave me a hug.

'Angela, how?' she asked.

What are you talking abou-' I took a look at the test and stood in shock. There, in front of my eyes, was a blue plus sign. I dropped it on the floor and sat back down on the chair. I wouldn't move, I was in shock. How the hell?

'Angela how can you be pregnant?' asked Jin.

'I-I don't know. I came straight home from the bar yesterday and fell asleep.'

Anissa rubbed my back. 'Are you sure honey?'

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. 'Y-yes I'm sure. Anissa what am I going to do?'

'Well we can't let anyone know. You'll be ok, let me walk you home.'

The both of us left the clinic and headed to my house. It was completely silent, not even the sound of breathing was heard. I unlocked my door, and automatically jumped stomach first onto my bed.

'Angela don't do that! You hurt the baby!' Anissa screamed.

'I don't care, It would be better for the both of us.'

'Don't say that! Your baby is a gift from the Goddess. You must cherish it.'

I sighed. 'But I don't know anything about being a mother!'

'You'll learn, don't worry.'

I layed there, my face crushed against the bed. Thinking about how as a mother would be. I have tears coming down my face and so many emotions inside of me. I wanted to scream at someone, hit them, and then hit everything in sight. Then someone knocked on my door. We ignored it, they knocked again.

Anissa stood up. 'Do you want me to get that?'

'Sure.'

Anissa opened the door and Kathy and Renee came in.

'Hey Angie, what's up?' asked Kathy.

I stood silent for the first ten seconds. I opened my mouth, and then closed it, and opened it once again. 'I-I'm pregnant.'

'What? Oh you poor thing!' Renee said. Kathy rushed by my side.

'Angie, h-how!' Kathy asked.

I looked down at the ground avoiding her eyes. 'I d-don't know Kathy. I just don't k-know.'

'Gosh,' Kathy said,'what are we going to do?'

'I don't know, but we can't let no one know!' I explained.

* * *

**~Luke's P.O.V~**

'Luke, you did what?' Bo asked, practically screaming.

'I took advantage of her Bo! She was drunk, a-and I started it!' I said.

Bo sighed and sat down on his bed. I've been nervous about last night. Angie would get so mad if she got pregnant without knowing who the father was.

'Do you think she's pregnant?' asked Bo.

'Not really. We've only done it for two hours and forty-three minutes!'

'Luke, you counted the time?'

'I wanted to treasure it! Ugh, this is crazy. And no protection too!'

Bo was quietly muttering something to himself. All I heard was, 'I guess I won't be her first.'

'Huh?' I asked.

'N-nothing. Don't worry about it Luke, she isn't pregnant.'

'I hope not.'

Bo and I sat alone in our room, staring at nothing. Maybe Bo is right, I'm just worrying too much. I took off my boots and flopped on the bed. I heard my pops talking to someone and footsteps coming to the room. The door opened, and Owen stuck his head out.

'What's up Owen?' I asked.

'Ok, only Angie's friends can know this. So don't tell anyone else,' said Owen.

I nodded and Bo said ok.

Owen continued. 'Well here it is, Angie's pregnant. But the father is unknown.'

Great, I bet this is the punishment the Goddess gives me for cutting down the root. Why me?

**A/N: Remember, R&R! I want a lot of reviews and I do accept anonymous reviews, just let me know that your actually reading this!**


	11. Chapter 11 : I'm The Father

**A/N:**** Hey guys. Thanks for your wondeful reviews! It lets me know that you guys are actually reading this. Please keep the reviews coming! I don't think you'll like this chapter, but please R&R anyways!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 11: I'm The Father**__***  
**_

Two days have pasted and I can't leave my house. Anissa is scared that if people see my belly they'll start rumors. So now I'm stuck at home with my friends taking care of me. I have Anissa watching my plants, Renee taking care of Bananaise, and Kathy cooking me meals. Yesterday, the tailors Luna, Candace, and Shelly moved in.

I talked to Candace that whole day and instantly became friends with her. She said she would help me out by making me shirts to hide my belly. After that, it was safe for me to go outside.

I sat up on my bed and put my hand on my stomach. That reminded me that I had to go to the clinic for a check-up. I slowly got up from the bed and and reached for my sunglasses. Once I had that on I left my house, and proceeded down the path.

For a second, I thought I was hallucinating, because there was a bush talking to me.

'Pssh, Angie over here!' said the bush.

I went near the bush, and tried to find the voice. When I moved a branch out of the way, Luke popped out of the branch, almost giving me a heart attack.

'Luke, you idiot! If I get a heart attack it'll be bad for my ba- blood flow!' I said, almost forgetting that Luke didn't know about me being pregnant.

'Blood flow? Ha-ha ok. Hey Angie, where are you heading?'

'To the Clinic.'

'Why? You don't seem sick.'

I began to get nervous. 'C-can't a girl visit her best friend Anissa without someone interrogating her?'

'I guess. Just meet me at the forest when you're done.'

I gave him a nod and entered the clinic. Irene was unside as usual, doing her daily paper work.

'Hi Irene,' I said.

'Hello dear. If you're looking for Jin and Anissa, they're inside.'

I gave her a warm smile. 'Thank you, Irene.'

She returned to smile and I entered the small room. As I peeked inside, I saw Anissa making out with Jin. It was just gross.

'My eyes are virgin guys!' I yelled.

I heard Anissa giggle. 'But you're not,' she whispered.

I glared at her. 'Ugh, don't remind me. And when did you turn bad? Makng out with people.' I asked.

Anissa shrugged while Jin began talking. 'Are you here for your check-up?'

I nodded.

He continued to talk. 'Great, Irene doesn't know so we have to be quiet.'

Jin layed me on top of a hospital bed and took out a little bottle of blue gel. He lifted my shirt up a little and squeezed some of gel onto my belly.

'What is that stuff? It's so cold,' I asked.

'It's a special kind of gel that let's us see the baby,' Anissa answered.

Jin had a little machine in his hand and began to rub it on the gel.

Anissa pointed at the little screen. 'Look at the screen, Angela.'

I looked at the screen and slowly a little figure began to appear. After some shifting, I saw the baby on the screen. It was so tiny and delicate, and I couldn't believe it was inside of me.

'From what I see Angela, you're having a boy,' Jin told me.

I smiled to myself. 'How long till his birth?'

'Hmm, about 2 seasons. Males tend to grow quicker than females.'

A boy, huh? I already have a name for him. A name I've always wanted to name my first son. Jayden, I've always loved that name. But before we got to continue, Irene walked into the room.

'What in the world is this? Jin, explain yourself!' she screamed.

'W-we were just testing.'

Irene didn't buy it. 'Testing with a belly like that! Angela for the love of the goddess tell me you are not pregnant!'

I was speechless and at the same time scared of Irene. 'I-I wish I could, Irene.'

She dramatically sighed and sat down hard on the chair. 'Ok, who's the father?'

'We don't know that yet,' Anissa said.

Irene began to massage her temples. 'Just great, and you're having a baby...?'

'Baby boy, and please don't tell anyone! I'm not brave enough to face them yet!' I pleaded.

'Fine I won't. As long as you get him to call me grandma,' she smiled at me.

I had to let out a small laugh. 'Thank you so much Irene!'

I gave her a little hug and left the clinic. Now I have to meet Luke at the forest. I picked up my stomach and started walking up the path. At the forest it was quiet so I decided to call Luke.

'Luke! Where are you?' I shouted.

'Behind the shipping bin!'

I raised an eyebrow and walked to the shipping bin. Luke got up and gave me a smile.

'So how's the baby?' he asked.

I froze. Does he know about the baby? 'W-what baby?'

He shook his head. 'Angie, I'm not that stupid! And plus, Owen told me so...'

Stupid Kathy and her big mouth! Never again will I tell her another secret.

'The baby's fine, I guess. Why did you want me here?'

'I...needed to talk to you about something.'

I started to become interested. 'What is it, Luke?'

'Do you remember that time you left the Inn that day you were drunk?' he asked.

'Yeah, the day before I found out I was pregnant.'

'Aha, well let's just say that I'm the father of your baby.'

Luke looked at me while biting his lip. I don't know what it is but I laughed. That was the funniest joke he's ever told me.

'Ha-ha, that's funny Luke. But Prank Day was last season.'

He looked at me straight in the eyes. 'I'm serious Angie! And I wanted to tell you.'

Now I can tell he was telling the truth and now I'm furious. 'You took advantage of me?'

'Well, not really! You were half drunk!' he said defensively.

'That doesn't make a difference! You think you can take advantage of me and then tell me three days later that you're the father of my baby?' I turned and walked away from him.

Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

'No!' Luke screamed. I was shocked. I've never seen Luke so angry before.

'It was a mistake! Listen Angie, I just want to be there for the baby!'

I sighed, I was so confused. 'Ok, But you have to promise to always be there.'

'I will, don't worry. I'll be there for my baby...'

'Boy, his name is Jayden.'

Luke put his hand over my belly and smiled. 'Jayden..what a bad ass name!'

He came up to me and crushed his lips to mine. I quickly broke the kiss.

'I know you're the father of my baby, but we have to stop this kissing thing.'

'Yeah, you're right..how about one more before we-'

'Nope, see you tomorrow.' I said, while I walked down the path.

**A/N: There will be A LOT of drama next chapter! So please R&R to get it!**


	12. Chapter 12 : You Do Care

**A/N: Like I said in my other story, I'm SOOO sorry I haven't been able to update. From now on I'll try my best to update quicker. At least once or twice a week. Anyways, this chapter has drama! And next chapter will have A LOT of romance and fluff between Luke and Angela! So please and keep reading and reviewing and you will encourage me to update ASAP! **

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 12: You Do Care*******_

I woke up with an unfamilar pain in my stomach. It was like my lungs were tightening and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get off of my bed of change my clothes without having to stop for air. At around 1:20 p.m. I was able to leave the house and go to the clinic for my daily check-up.

Walking down the path to the Sundae Inn, Colleen came up to me and gave me a hug.

'Good afternoon Angela. I heard the news, I hope your baby comes out healthy!'

I was shocked. Nobody knew about the baby, but my friends. I stared at Colleen. 'Who told you?'

'Oh, Kathy did! She told us not to question the foods you order because of your pregnancy.'

My anger raised as I heard this. 'Well, um...thanks.'

I walked past Colleen and barged into the Inn. I looked around for Kathy and when I found her, I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away from everyone else.

'Kathy, you told people about the baby?' I quietly screamed, trying to control my anger.

'Yeah, what's the big deal?'

Wide-eyed, I stared at her. 'I trusted you with this secret Kathy, you just can't tell people!'

'Angie, I was only trying to help you.'

'Help, if you wanted to help me you could've just kept your mouth shut like I told you too!'

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. I could see she was trying to help, but she took it too far.

'Don't worry. I think you're over-exaggerating!'

I scoffed. 'Me? Over-exaggerating? Kathy your not the one with a baby inside of you!'

'Angie I know about being a moth-'

'How do you know about being a mother if you don't have one?'

As soon as that came out of my mouth I wanted to take it back. Everyone knew how Kathy feels about losing her mom. Tears were welling up in her eyes and I new I took it too far. I went closer to her but she backed up.

'Kathy I'm sorry! I didn't mean i-Ow!' I clutched my shirt as the pain in my stomach got bigger. Kathy ran and tried to stop me from falling.

'Angie, do you want me to take you to the hospital?'

I closed my eyes shut to release the pain. 'Yes...please.'

She let me lean on her while she helped me to the clinic. Inside, Kathy brought me straight to the room, where Jin and Anissa were discussing about their wedding. Jin looked up at us and immediately stopped what he was doing.

'Angela is something wrong? You look a litte pale.'

Kathy placed me on the bed. 'I think she's getting some sort of cramps. Jin, hurry up and check on the baby!'

'Alright. Hang in there, Angela.'

He proceeded to put that same gel cream he put on me when I found out I was pregnant. In a matter of minutes, the baby appeared on the screen. Anissa observed the baby for awhile before gasping. Jin shook his head and said, 'This isn't good.'

I quickly sat up. 'What isn't good?'

'The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. If we don't fix it, the baby will die.'

I couldn't speak. Even if the baby was an accident, I didn't want to lose it. Jin continued to speak.

'We could fix it now, but it would be better if the baby's father was here. Do you know who it is?'

Luke, he's the father. 'Yes I do know. Can you find Luke?'

Everyone stopped breathing for awhile. 'Excuse me?' Jin asked.

'You have to find Luke, because he's the father of my baby.'

Anissa smiled. 'I'll go find him.'

Once Anissa left, Jin took out a shot with a medium sized needle. He set it to the side and disinfected the area he was going to use it at.

'I'm going to put you to sleep. That way it would be easier. Are you ready?'

I nodded, and turned my head to Kathy. 'I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you.'

She smiled at me. 'It's ok Angie, I guess I did take it a little to far. I forgive you.'

I wanted to respond, but right after she finished I fell asleep.

_(Angela's Dream)_

_'Hey, mama! Can I go to the forest tomorrow with daddy?'_

_I looked down at my son. The way his brown bangs cover his golden cat-like eyes._

_'Sure, but be careful,' I looked up at Luke. 'Keep a close eye on him ok? He's fragile.'_

_Luke laughed. 'I'm not stupid Angie.'_

_'I know you're not. If you were, I wouldn't have married you,' I said as I looked at the diamond ring on my finger._

_I gave Luke a quick kiss and left to the table. 'I cooked dinner today for a special occasion. Know what it is?'_

_'Of course! It's our wedding anniversary. Am I right?' Luke asked, giving me a hug._

_'Yes you are. Wow, 5 years flew by so quick.'_

_Luke looked me in the eyes. 'I love you Angie.' _

_With that, he gave me a passionate kiss. _

_(End Of Dream)_

When I was finally able to open my eyes the first person I saw Anissa. She sat next to me and gently pushed my hair out of my face.

'Hi Angela, how are you feeling?'

'M-my throat h-hurts a little,' my voice sounded hoarse.

Anissa giggled. 'I can hear that. Well, everything went great. The baby is healthy and safe.'

I slowly sat up from the bed. Anissa left the room and came back with a pair of crutches. She helped me up and assembled them for me. I looked around and noticed that no one was here.

'A-Anissa, where's Luke?'

She looked a little worried. 'Kathy and I tried looking for him, but he was at Toucan Island.'

Once she said that one name came up in my head, Selena. 'Toucan I-Island?'

'It's ok Angela. I'll see you later, ok?'

I gave her a fake smile and left the clinic. When I really need him, he's not here. Just great, now I wonder if he'll be there when the baby is born. Toucan Island, what could he possibly be doing there? That's right, he's probably with Selena. That no good, nasty looking bi-

'Yo Angie! Whoa, what happened to you?'

I slowly turned my head and faced none other than Luke. 'You're a liar!' I yelled at him.

Alarmed, he backed up. 'What are you talking about?'

'The baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, and he almost died,' I said through clenched teeth.

'Wow, I wish I could've been there with you.'

'Well, I wished the same thing, but you were at Toucan Island doing who knows what!'

Luke took a step closer to me. 'Angie, I wasn't with Selena! I swear!'

'This isn't about Selena! This is about how I needed you and you weren't there like you said you would be!'

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Great, now the moodswings begin. I removed my tears and continued to head home.

'It doesn't matter. The baby's ok and I'm ok, so we don't need you anymore,' I said.

'Angie, stop!' Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. 'Kiss me, Angie.'

I stared at him. 'Luke, I've had enough of your crap today. All you care about is yourself.'

Luke looked me in the eyes. They weren't happy, but serious. 'Angie, kiss me.'

There were two options to this situation. I could punch him in the eye and run, or I could kiss him. I continued to stare at him, until I finally gave in and crushed my lips to his. I may have only kissed him like twice, but this kiss was different. It was filled with love and passion, like he was pouring all of his emotions on me and letting me know how he feels.

I slowly broke away from the kiss and looked up at Luke. He seemed to be staring into space, then sighed.

'Angie, I care about you and the baby. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have gone to Toucan Island to get these from Sue.'

Luke took a pile of seven books out of a bag he had with him. All of them had something to do with parenting and how to take care of a baby.

'Luke, you really do care.'

He put the books back in the bag. 'See? I love you, Angie. I really do.'

Love? That's a big word. 'I don't know if I can say it back. But when I can, hopefully you'll still be waiting.'

'Sure I will. How about we start this relationship thing all over again with a date? I'll pick you up on Saturday at around noon.'

I started to unlock my door. 'Saturday? That's a week from now. Why so late?'

'It's a secret! See you tomorrow, Angie!'

'Alright, bye Luke!' I yelled as I entered my house.

Right now I'm happy to have Luke by my side, and I know that our baby is too.


	13. Chapter 13 : I Love You

**A/N: Wow! I finally updated quickly! This chapter mostly focuses on Luke and Angela, so there will be fluff! Please read and review. And if I get enough reviews, I will update exactly a week from now. Promise! So enjoy and remember, R&R!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 13: I Love You*****  
**_

Saturday came by really fast and that made me really happy. The baby is doing fine and Luke and I are talking more often. We've decided to go shopping tomorrow for Jayden's clothes. Just a season and a half until the baby is born.

Anyways, since I'm going on my first date with Luke, I want to look very nice. So I picked out an outfit Jack bought me for my birthday. It was a light purple tank top, a pair of black, denim shorts, and purple converse. Jack always knew what I liked. I took a quick shower and started to get dressed.

I put on my clothes and a pair of really cute, black heart earrings and the matching necklace. Once I looked decent, I left the house and headed to the carpenters. On my way, I got a wave from Bo who looked a little sad. I waved back and entered the shop, only to be greeted by Dale.

'Hi Angela, what brings you here?' Dale asked.

'Oh nothing, I'm just looking for Luke.'

Dale nodded. 'He'll be down in a few,' he inspected me for awhile. 'Whoa Angela, you really let yourself go.'

Noticing that he was talking about my belly, I glanced at Luke who just came downstairs, to see if his dad knew about the pregnancy. Luke nodded no, and I thought of an excuse.

'Yeah, I guess all that stress has gotten to me,' I replied.

'Well you better watch it. You don't want to end up like me,' he began to hold his belly.

I lightly shuddered at the thought. 'I wouldn't plan to,' I muttered.

Luke came between us and put his hand on my shoulders. 'Pops, Angie and I are going somewhere. So I'll see you later,' he said.

Luke grabbed my hand and rushed me out the store. It was suddenly quiet and slightly uncomfortable.

'That was close, pops would've killed me if he found out,' said Luke.

I stared up a him. 'How come you didn't tell him?'

'Because he still thinks I'm with Selena.'

Just my hearing her name, my mood dropped. For some reason I felt kind of jealous, so the only thing I could say was, 'Oh.'

He seemed to notice and quickly pulled me into a hug. I had smiled at this.

'I can't wait to see the secret!' I said excited.

Luke stopped, and went wide-eyed. 'I forgot this whole thing was a secret! Hold on.'

He took off his bandana, folded it, and tied it over my eyes. 'Can you see?'

'No,' I started to sniff his bandana, 'but your bandana smells like chopped wood and honey.'

He slightly chuckled. 'Sorry, I was chopping a tree and a beehive fell on my head. So I had to wash it off before the bees got me, but it wouldn't come off.'

We both began laughing and after about five minutes we got to our date. Luke was lightly pushing me up some sort of hill.

He slowly started to un-tie the bandana. 'Are you ready, Angie?'

I started to get excited. 'Of course I am!'

'Ok,' he took off the bandana, 'ta-da!'

I was in complete shock. Under Alan's tree, was beautiful hand-crafted furniture. There was a nice dark, wood table with cherry blossoms carved into it. The chairs were short and had the same carvings as the table. And the best thing was the picture that Luke and I took the day of the sleepover. It had a tiny candle in front of the picture, that said 'Love'.

'Luke, t-this is wonderful!' I said

'I'm glad you like it,' Luke pulled the chair back and once I was seated, he pushed it back in. Who knew he could be such a gentleman? He sat down and took out a picnic basket from under the table. He placed heart shaped sandwhiches on our plates.

I picked one up. 'Wow Luke, you're really creative.'

'I try my best,' he said before biting into one.

During half of the date, we ate almost everything in the basket. We talked for awhile and then layed down under Alan's tree.

'So Angie, who was your first love?' Luke asked.

I was a little surprised at the question. 'I'd have to say Rock, well, until he cheated on me with my ex-bestfriend Lumina. And yours?'

'Who do you think?' he asked.

'Selena,' I said coldly.

Luke did a 'Pfft'. 'Nope, you were and are my first love.'

Even though I didn't believe him, I sat up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We smiled at each other until Luke took out one of the parenting books and began to read it.

'It says here that a baby's cry always means something,' Luke told me.

'I thought they did that to annoy people,' then something popped up in my mind. 'Luke, what made you stay?'

He looked up from the book. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, most people who 'Accidently' get a girl pregnant, run away. Why didn't you?'

Luke closed the book. 'Angie, why would I? I love you.'

'I bet you didn't before I was pregnant.'

'Yes, I did. If I didn't, don't you think I would've gotten someone else pregnant, like Selena?'

As soon as that came out of his mouth, I turned away from him and stared at Brownie Ranch. I couldn't stand to think about him with Selena.

'Angie, you know that's not what I meant.'

I turned back to him and gave him a small smile. 'It's ok Luke.'

He grabbed my hand and held it. 'No it's not! Angie, I liked you from the start. The way we talked and had fun.'

'You got that from the Outsiders, didn't you?'

Luke sheepishly smiled. 'Yeah, but that doesn't make a difference. Come on, Angie. May the Goddess make it rain if I'm telling the truth.'

We went quiet, just to see if it worked. After about three minutes nothing happened. But then before I got to tell Luke he was lying, it began to rain.

'Luke! It's the other way around! Now my hair is going to get messed up!'

He took of his bandana and tied it over my head. Then he picked me up bridal style and ran back to my place. And by the time we back to my house, it stopped raining. We entered the house and dried ourselves off.

'Sorry, if the date wasn't as good as you expected it to be,' Luke said to me.

Luke and I were laying on my bed, my head on his chest. 'I had a lot of fun today. Tomorrow is just going to be hard.'

He looked down at me. 'You don't want to go shopping with me?'

'No it's not that, it's that my brother's birthday is tomorrow. Summer 26.'

'Oh, are you going to be ok?'

I looked up at him. 'Yeah, I'll be alright. I just wish he was still alive.'

'Well, I don't.'

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my ears. Luke likes my brother being dead?

'I don't mean it like that!,' Luke said defensively. 'It's just that if your brother would've never died, then I wouldn't have met you.'

He dug into his pocket and took out a small box. Inside was a gold heart necklace. On the heart were the words 'Luke and Angela Forever'. I found it cute that he remembered that I liked gold, not silver.

'I bought this with my own money. I want you to wear this everyday.'

Luke pushed my hair out of the way and put the necklace on me. I rubbed the heart with my thumb and smiled.

'Luke, I love you,' I whispered.

He quickly jumped off the bed and stared at me. 'Did you just say what I think you did?'

'What? That I love you?'

'You love me? Oh Goddess, you love me!' Happy, he picked me up and spun me around. 'I've been waiting forever to hear that!'

Once he out me down, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into another hug. I suddenly felt safe, protected and if it was possible, I would've stood in this position forever.


	14. Chapter 14 : What's The Surprise ?

**A/N:**** Ok, I'm really sorry I didn't update quick enough, but I have to go school shopping and it's crazy! I'll have my other story updated soon so don't worry! This chapter is just...crazy! I know it's horrible so you don't have to flame it. It's also sad, well, for me it was. And since I didn't update quick, there's a little surprise I put for you guys. Hopefully you all like it! Please R&R!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 14: What's The Surprise ?*******_

I carefully looked at the mirror as I applied my lipstick. Since today will be my second time going out with Luke, I wanted to look decent. After putting on my light green headband, I left the house and headed to the docks.

At the docks, Luke waved to me from the steps of the boat. I slightly smiled while I went up to Luke and gave him a hug. He placed his hand on my belly and began to rub it gently. Luke suddenly jumped as he flashed me that goofy smile at me.

'What's the matter?' I asked him.

'H-he kicked. Oh Goddess he kicked!' Luke screamed.

I was in shock. It was the first time the baby showed any sign of activeness. Luke picked me up and carried me inside the boat. Inside, I felt tired and decided to lay down next to Luke. He began to comb my hair with his fingers before I slowly fell asleep.

**~* At The City*~**

I noticed something weird about Pascal, before I got off the boat. Usually he would tell us his sea stories, but for some reason he was quiet. I'd try to talk to him and he'd say nothing.

'Pascal, we'll be back in an hour,' I told him, but he only nodded.

Luke and I got off the boat and started to walk down the street, to the baby deparment. That way it would be easier to get everything I needed. But for some reason, Pascal kept appearing in my mind.

I looked up at Luke. 'Hey Luke, did you sense anything wierd about Pascal today?'

'Nope, why do you ask?'

'Well, he hasn't said a word since we got on the boat. I don't know why, is he ok?'

Luke laughed and began to comfort me. 'Don't worry, he's fine. It's probably one of those mid-life crisis things.'

I took a deep breath and thought it would be better to forget about it. We continued walking and in a matter of minutes, we were at the store. And let me tell you, it was huge! There were cribs, walkers, books, everything you can think of. I went towards one of the standard carts, but Luke insisted that I sat down on one of those Pregnancy carts.

While Luke was pushing me down the aisle, I saw the cutest pajamas. They were blue and green, and had beach balls everywhere. I immediately put it in the cart and threw different other ones in there. As we went to go pay, there was another pregnant woman in front of us. But I was surprised when she turned around because it was none other than Jill.

I didn't want to be mean, but she looked horrible. And I was nearly crying because of the sight in front of me.

'J-Jill, is that you?' I asked.

She looked depressed and dull. 'Yes I am, and who the hell are you?'

I stared at her, mouth open. 'I'm Angela, y-your older sister. W-what happened to you?'

'I got pregnant! And if you would've never left, I wouldn't be pregnant!' With that she walked away.

I quickly got up and tried to go after her. 'Jill, no, wait Jill! Come on Jill!'

Luke ran to me and tried to hold me back. It took a while until he finally was able to control me.

'Angie, stop please,' he gave me a hug.

I pulled on Luke's shirt and cried on his chest. 'Luke, you don't u-understand! That's my s-sister and she's pregnant!'

'So are you,' he pointed out,' Angie calm down, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.'

He looked me in the eyes, smiling. That made me feel a little better but my tears kept coming down like rain. We paid for all of the stuff and left to pay my mom a visit. By then my tears were gone and replaced with anger. How could my mom just let that happen to Jill? The still not talking Pascal, left us in front of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. I walked fast so I wouldn't encounter anyone.

I knocked on the door and within seconds my mom opened it.

'Mom, what happened with Jill?' I asked.

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, she decided to quit school.'

'Yeah and she's pregnant, why?'

My mom scoffed. 'Why? Maybe if you would've been here to teach here what was right, she wouldn't be.'

I was furious. 'Me? You're her mother, it's your responsibility!'

'Of course,' she said sarcastically, 'and it was your responsibility to accomplish Jack's dream?'

'Yes, it was. Gosh mom, ever since dad died you've been different! I miss him too!'

She suddenly punched the wall, crying, making Luke and I flinch. 'I don't know why you miss him! He's not and was never your real father!'

I thought my heart was going to rip right out of my chest. It seemed like the world was spinning, making me dizzy. After all those years, I was believing lies. Giving father's day presents to the wrong person. I started to feel uneasy, and by the time Luke got to me, I crashed to the floor.

Everything went black and the voices I once heard, faided away.

**~*Luke's P.O.V.*~**

'He was nothing to you!' Angie's mom shouted.

I began to panic, as sweat started to drip down my forehead. Quickly, I bent down and tried to balance Angie. If I didn't act quick, it would damage her and the baby. Pascal seemed to notice us and came speed walking to the house.

I gave Angie to Pascal. 'Here, take her to the boat and makes sure she's ok.'

He gave me a quick nod and left back to the boat. I don't know what it was, but I felt angry. After all Angie tried to do for her mom and sister, this is how they repay her. And as hard as I tried to hold it in, I couldn't.

'You're sick,' was the only thing that escaped my lips.

I knew it was mean, but it was the truth. Never in my life have I seen anything so rude. Well, except Chase...and Gill, but they don't count.

Angie's mom raised an eyebrow. 'You're sick! Bringing that pregnant thing to my house. Is that the example she sends to people over there?'

'After all she's done. She didn't have to give you anything she has given you,' I said trying to ignore her last comment.

'Good, because I sure as hell didn't want her giving me a stupid grandchild!'

She slammed the door right in my face. I stood frozen for a while, just to see if this was a dream or not. But it wasn't, and when I realized that, I headed back to the boat.

At the boat, there was small sobs coming from inside the bathroom. Pascal seemed to be gaurding the door for her. I slowly walked to the door and let Pascal go back to driving. I opened the door and hugged Angie to make her stop.

'I just don't know what I did wrong. It was a mistake coming here!' she said, crying again.

'Shh, no it wasn't. Everything happens for a reason, you were going to find out sooner or later.'

I stopped hugging her and guided her out of the bathroom. This trip was harsh, for the both of us. But nothing could stop us now, not after we've come this far.

**~*At Waffle Island*~-~*Angela's P.O.V.*~**

I felt a little better once we began going back to Waffle Island. It felt more like home than my actual one did. Luke and I said goodbye to Pascal before we got off, but he just smiled. At the dock, we noticed Kathy, Renee, Anissa, and Maya there, with big smiles on their faces.

'What's going on guys?' I asked.

Kathy came closer. 'We have a surprise that will complete your pregnancy!'

I took a deep breath. 'I'm not really in the mood for surprises. You see, my sis-'

'Will a baby shower make you feel better?' asked Renee.

All of them stared at me, waiting for an answer. 'What? A baby shower?' I asked.

Anissa changed her smile into a grin. 'Well, we didn't come up with the idea.'

I looked around and stared directly at Pascal. Not because he was acting suspicious, but because they were all staring at him. And I knew it was him because out of the whole day, the only word he said to me was, 'Your welcome.'


	15. Chapter 15 : Just Glad It Was A Dream

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but School is driving me coco! So I'm updating all of my stories today. This is a FILLER chapter, so I know you guys are going to hate it. But next chapter is better! Anyways Review! It could be about anything! Bye!**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 15: Just Glad It Was A Dream*******_

'How about blue? ...Maybe baby blue!'

I stared at Maya who was just blurting out random colors. Ever since yesterday's surprise, she's been so excited. To be honest, it gets pretty annoying, but I like that she is willing to help me out. Everyone is being helpful, Renee and Anissa, are going to prepare the food. Kathy is taking care of the drinks, while Candace is going to decorate with her sister Luna.

Maya is just going to help with the colors, because everyone is afraid of her going to the kitchen for some reason. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

'You mean you've never tried Maya's cooking?' Anissa asked, a surprised look on her face.

I looked at all the girls. 'Nope,' I heard something pop from the kitchen. 'Is it really that bad?'

Luna suddenly jumped up, making me jump. 'Bad? It's **horrible**! It's not even called food!'

'I'm afraid not, and I'm not going to let a pregnant women any any of it,' Kathy said, with a serious face.

I had to laugh. 'I'm going to be fine guys! It can't be that terrible!'

I thought I was best to take that back when Maya came out the kitchen with a cake she just made. It looked atrocious, it was hunter green with holes all over it. There were also purple and orange spots on it. The cake didn't even have shape! It was half standing and half drooping. The cake had the words 'Congradulations Angie' on it in red. I took a little bit of it on my finger and tasted it. The taste of spice covered my whole mouth.

'Maya, what is this frosting made out of?' I asked her.

She smiled. 'That's not frosting! We ran out, that's hot sauce!'

I quickly covered my mouth, so I wouldn't throw up on her food. I picked up one of the forks, and took a little piece of cake. Now I was afraid to eat it. When I looked at it, I could've sworn I saw a skull of smoke rise into the air, screaming 'Death'.

Closing my eyes, I shoved the piece of cake into my mouth. I slowly chewed it, and when I swallowed my eyes went wide. It was absolutely **disgusting**. It tasted like fish and eggplant together, with a hint of...laundry detergent? It even had a citrus after taste. Coughing, Anissa patted my back and told Candace to get me some water.

Maya showed me a piece of paper. 'Want to see the recipe?'

I took a sip of water and read the recipe.

_Maya's Bestest Cake Recipe! 3_

_For cake:_

_2 cups of Flour  
3 teaspoons of Baking Soda  
1/2 teaspoon of Snuggles Liquid Detergent ~ (I luv the smell of flowers!)  
Chopped fish, fruits, vegetables, and chicken  
1/4 of Apple Juice_

_For Frosting:_

_Hot Sauce! Yummy, tastes better mixed with Almond Extract_

_Made by: Maya_

I grabbed any bag near me and vomited everything I ate. Ok, now I know why Maya doesn't cook. She shouldn't be allowed to be in any kitchen! Like, seriously, Snuggles? Isn't that poisonous? Renee handed me a napkin to clean my face with.

'No eggs or oil, Maya?' Kathy asked while reading the recipe.

'I didn't think that was necessary,' Maya looked at me, 'Oh no! That bag had your left over cake!'

I looked at the bag and then back a Maya. 'I'm sorry,' I said, even though that was a lie.

Maya put on a smile and picked up the bag. 'It's ok. I'll just make you another one!'

'NO!' all of us yelled, trying to stop Maya from killing me.

'I mean, shouldn't you be making something for Chase?' Luna suggested.

A we expected, Maya agreed and rushed to the kitchen to cook something for Chase. I kind of feel bad for him, but it's his fault that he's only attractive to Maya.

I sulked into my chair. 'Poor Chase. That tasted worst than Luke's spinach cake,' I said.

'Speaking of Luke,' Luna grinned, 'Why did you choose to get pregnant with stupid Luke's child?'

At that moment I saw Gill come into the Inn. He sat at the table directly next to us.

I gave it some thought. 'Well, it wasn't planned. I was drunk and it just...happened.'

'You shouldn't care Luna! You have a crush on Gill, the most demanding and annoying person on this island,' Kathy pointed out.

Gill spit out his tomato juice and walked over to our table. 'Hey I'll kick you guys off this island! So stop talking nonsense!'

'See what I mean. Gosh, I wonder how he is in bed,' Kathy grinned at me.

I smiled. 'Yeah, poor Luna. I bet he's going to have rules for you, even when you two have sex.'

Luna and Gill's faces turned a dark red, and we all started to laugh. I looked at the clock next to the piano, which said 7:40 p.m. Since it was getting late, I decided to say bye to the girls and get some rest. I walked home slowly, so I could get some fresh air before I got home. I noticed that the lights were on in my house.

'Weird, I didn't leave them on...' I said to myself.

I went inside and started to change. I was just in my panties and bra when I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Quickly, I covered myself up with my blanket, only showing my shoulders. A shadow appeared out of the kitchen, and it got bigger and bigger until it finally showed who it was. It was...Chase? And he was carrying a sandwich.

'Ch-Chase? What are you doing in my house!' I asked, almost screaming at the top of my lungs.

'Maya was chasing me with this monster she calls cake. So I came here to avoid her.'

I massaged my temples. 'Just get out, before this becomes more awkward.'

Chase raised an eyebrow. 'What's awkward about to friends talking?'

'I'm not fully clothed Chase, so if you would just leave, I'd appreciate it.'

He got the point and walked to the door. Before he got to open it, the door swung open and Luke stood at the frame. I thought the world was going to end, Luke looked at me.

'Why are you naked, Angie?' Luke asked.

I sheepishly smiled. 'Well I'm not really naked. You se-'

'And why is Chase in here?' he asked, cutting me off.

Chase smiled. It wasn't a nice one either. It was one of those 'I got a plan' kind of smiles.

'Oh, she was just letting me _use_ one of her _things_,' Chase told Luke. 'You know what I mean, right?'

Luke clenched his fist together. 'Of course I _know _what you mean.'

'Cool, _fun_ as it was _tonight_ I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to _use_ something _else_,' Chase said, before leaving.

'I'm sure you will!' Luke shouted, slamming the door.

I did a quick face-palm before Luke turned to look at me. I looked out the window and Chase held a paper that said, 'Good luck, Scrawney'. I gave him an evil looked and mouthed him the words, 'I'm going to kill you'.

'Ok, tell me why you were naked, with Chase in the room?' Luke asked trying to be calm.

'He was running from Maya, and came in here. And I'm not naked! I'm just...half dressed.'

Luke sighed, and sat down on the couch.

I put on my robe, something I should've done sooner. 'Luke, I love you! You have to trust and believe me.'

'Angie, if you love me, then make love to me,' he said, looking into my eyes.

I did another face-palm. 'No Luke! You can't make our relationship mainly about...you know what!'

'I have to ask you a question, Angie. Do you only love me because of the baby?'

Nothing came out of my mouth. Not because what it was true, but because this question was out of the blue. Before I got to tell him an answer, Luke walked to the door and opened it.

'I knew that was it, you don't really love me. Whoa, I should've stood with Selena. Bye Angie.'

**-(O_o)-**

'No Luke! I love you, don't go!' I woke up instantly with sweat dripping down my forehead.

I woke up in a different room. I was much smaller than mine, and with a little more inspecting I noticed it was Luke's room. Something next to me started to move and then sat up.

It was none other than Luke. 'What? I'm not going anywhere. Is something wrong?' he asked.

'Luke, I love you. Not only because of the baby so please don't leave me,' tears began to roll off my cheek.

He turned on the light. 'I'm not going to leave you. Why would I?'

I decided just to tell him the end of he dream. 'I had a dream and before I woke up, Chase was in my house while I was half-naked and then you walked in. Chase started to say stuff to make it seem like we...did it together. '

Luke raised an eyebrow, but I continued.

'Then I told you that I love you and that you had to trust me. That's when you said if I loved you then I should make love to yo-'

He stopped me. 'Did we make love?' he asked, with a bit of excitement in his voice.

'No I didn't want to.'

'Like always. Goddess, even in your dreams...'

I playfully punched Luke in the arm. 'Come on! Listen! So, yeah, out of the blue you asked me if I only loved you because of the baby. Before I got to answer, you said you knew it and that you should've stood with Selena. Are you going to get back with Selena?'

Luke pulled me closer to him and gently pressed his lips onto mine. It was a very sweet kiss, the best thing he could've given me to tell me he cared. In a matter of seconds, he pulled away and smiled.

'No, I'm not going back out with Selena. Not only because of the baby, but because I love you. And you know that.'

I gave Luke a big hug, which almost made him fall off the bed. I've had nightmares, but this dream was much scarier. I'm Just glad it was a dream. What would I do without Luke?


	16. Chapter 16: I'll Miss You, Too

**A/N: OMG! An update? Anyways, I had a huge writer's block, so this is just something that popped in my head. Sorry if it sucks :( Be happy anyways, I was going to end this story, but decided to continue. Please review!**

**Also, check out my new Skye/Jill/Rock story, "I Should've Known" I want to see what you guys think about it. **

**I'm starting to use "-" Instead of '-'. It makes it easier for me. Continue :D**

_*******The Carpenter Who Stole My Heart*****  
**  
*******Chapter 16: I'll Miss You, Too*******_

I sat on the clinic bed, waiting for Anissa to come back with my check-up report. My child isn't due for another four months, and this is my second check-up, the first being when I found out I was pregnant. Luke insisted that I get one, just incase anything was wrong with the baby or anything.

Looking down at my belly, I noticed I did get a bit bigger. It overwhelms me, but the problem is, no one knows about the baby except for Maya, Chase, Pascal, Kathy, Renee, Anissa, Irene, Jin, Pascal, Owen, Jake, Candace, Luna, Bo, and Colleen. Everyone else can't know, especially Mr. Hamilton, or I'm going to have to do the one thing Luke fears. Getting married.

I mean, I do love Luke, and he loves me, but we are not cut out for all of that marriage stuff. My plan was to wait until the baby was born, so then Luke and I could have more time to think about it...if he even wants to propose.

Anissa strolled in a few minutes later, with a perfectly white sheet of paper in her hands. I knew by the enormous smile on her face that my baby was ok, so I just waited for the good news.

"Ok, Angela. I have some good, and wonderful, news for you!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest.

A smile crept onto my face. "Great, let me hear it!"

She cleared her throat, and stood in a neat position. "You, Angela Monroe, are having...twins!

My once happy smile, turned into a huge hapless frown. "E-Excuse me...I'm having what?"

"Twins! A boy and a girl!" Anissa gave me a hug. "Oh, congratulations Angela!"

For some reason, I didn't feel so hot. My eyes began to flutter uncontrollably, and them I collapsed. Darkness took over me as the only words I heard were:

"Wow, she took it better than I thought she would've."

* * *

When I awoke, Jin and Anissa were with me. Jin handed me a glass of cold water, and to aspirins. After taking them both, I took a few deep breaths before talking.

"What do you mean I'm having twins? How is that even possible!" Worry and panic filled my voice.

Jin skimmed through his clip board. "It seems like we missed the second one in your last check-up. It's a good thing you came, too."

My eyes widened. "Good? What's so good about me having to push out two babies? That's not 'Good' at all!"

"Angela," Anissa sighed. "I think your over reacting."

"Pfft, over reacting? You try pushing something that big out!"

Anissa stood quiet, looking at Jin then at me. "W-Well..you see...a-about that.."

I sat in shock. "W-Wait Anissa...y-your not...?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm a month pregnant. But don't tell anyone! Jin and I want to tell everyone when we're ready."

"Don't worry, my-" I paused and rubbed my belly. "Our lips are sealed."

Anissa squealed, giving me another hug. We all talked for a little, catching up a bit. Once we finished, I bid farewell to them, and left the clinic. The sun shinned in my eyes as I walked back to my house. Though, a distant scream stopped me in my tracks. The scream was very familar, like I've heard it before.

"Angela! A-Angela it's me!" The voice screamed.

I turned, trying to locate the voice, but I didn't see anyone. Spinning, not a person as in sight. The scream continue, and I was anxious to find out who it was. As I squinted, I saw a familiar auburn ponytail.

I ran up to the girl, who seemed to be coming from the Maple Lake District. "Oh my Goddess, Jill? Is that you?"

She came up and gave me a hug, her huge belly almost preventing her. "Yeah Angela, it's me. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why? I could've sworn the last time you hated me?"

We let go of each other. "I never meant that." She sighed. "Mom told me to stay away from you. But I couldn't take it anymore."

I smiled. "I'm so glad you came. What brings you here anyway?"

Jill took a deep breath. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Mind if we go to your house?"

"Not at all."

She grabbed my hand and we walked up the path. We walked in silence, to be honest, it was kind of awkward. I unlocked my door, and lead Jill to my bedroom. We sat down, and continued our talk.

"So, Jill, about you being here..."

Jill nodded. "Well, I was wondering...if you can...maybe...let me stay with you? Just for awhile!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with Forget-Me-Not-Valley?"

"Mom kicked me out." Jill admitted. "And Skye...is a...thief."

"A thief? Jill are you serious? It isn't even April yet."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm serious. So please, Jill. We'll help out anyway we can!"

I gave it some thought. I will need more help around here, and I can't leave the only family I have in the streets. Standing up, I paced around the room.

"You can stay." I told her.

Jill sprung up and pulled me into another tight embrace. What's with all the hugs today? "Thanks so much, Jill! You won't regret it!"

I smirked. "I better not." Then something popped in my mind. "Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jill walked up to my door. "There's a note here."

My feet lead me toward my sister. "Let me see that." The note said:

_I feel unamused, tonight, I shall borrow a thing or two from the dreadful Sundae Inn ~Phantom Skye_

"Oh no!" Jill screamed. "Angela, we have to find him!"

* * *

Jill and I barged into the Sundae Inn, fearing something bad might happen. To our surprise, nothing bad seemed to have happened, but there was something weird. Almost everyone was at the Inn. Then there was Skye, smiling at the both of us. Jill ran up to Skye, pulling him into an embrace.

"Skye, did you do anything bad?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yes I have. I've stolen the heart of such an angelic maiden."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "Y-You what?"

He immediately got down in one knee. Reaching into his pocket, I saw something blue. A blue feather? Whoa, he's going to propose to Jill? Too bad she isn't going to know...for another two minutes.

"Jill, my love, since I took my first glimpse of you I fell in love." He recited. "Do not scurry, for this is all new to me. Jill, will you do the honors...and be mine forever?"

I saw my sister's eyes water up. "Oh Skye, o-of course I'll marry you!"

In an insatnt she jumped on Skye, giving him a quick peck on the lips. A smile played on my lips, so he planned this all along. The letter, the get-up, the cliche words. I can't lie, it was really adorable. Before I got to comment, three people entered the Inn.

"Selena, still, I raised you better than that!" Sue yelled.

"Whatever, I never loved him in the first place! I can't cheat on my boyfriend," she pointed at me, "But she could be pregnant un-married?"

My eyes got wide as sweat started to poor down my forehead. Selena...that slut! She ruined everything...Gill, and Dale stepped out of the crowd.

"Angela Monroe," Dale began. "When were you planning on telling us?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "W-Well, about that..."

Gill crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know you must be married in order to have a baby."

I thought I was going to drop dead any second. This is what I feared...what Luke and I BOTH feared.

"You guys don't have to worry." A voice next to me said. "I'll marry her."

Luke looked down at me a smile on his face. Yet, I wasn't happy. If Luke wanted to marry me because of this, then I don't want to marry him at all. I backed up and shook my head.

"Luke, I'm not going to marry you." I told him.

He was taken aback. "W-What do you mean you won't marry me? I love you!"

I almost felt tears fill my eyes. "I love you too, but if you're just going to marry me because of a baby don't bother."

Luke grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight. "C'mon, Angela..."

"No, I'm sorry." I took my hand back. "Look, I'll go back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. When I have the baby, we'll think abo-"

"No, no, no, no, no Angie! I want to be there when the baby is born! Don't you get it?"

As the crowd talked amongst themselves, Hamilton came out of the crowd also. He brushed off his suit, and walked up to us. At first, I was going to have a break-down. Then when I saw the smile on his face, I had a second thought.

"My, my. What a surprising twist this is." Hamilton chuckled. "This is a first, so...I'll let it slide."

"What?" Gill screamed. "But father, that's against our law!"

Mayor Hamilton simply shrugged. "I can see that, but I can also see that I'm the one who makes the laws. Am I right?"

Gill hung his head. "Yes, father."

Tears poured down my eyes as I put my arms around the mayor's neck. "Thank you so much, Hamilton!"

"Ahhh! Arghh! Ow, ow, ow!"

I turned around and saw Jill crying. Blood was dripping down her legs, and Jin came up to her. Anissa and I ran up to Jill, helping her stand without falling. As Jin checked her, I kind of figured out what happened.

"Oh my." Jin shook his head. "This isn't good. I think she, uh, lost her baby."

Jill started to go insane. "No! No I didn't! I can't, I-I..I...Arghhh!"

Skye, now on the verge of tears, was helping his fiancee calm down. Now I was crying, but for Jill. Irene walked up to everyone, and waved her arms frantically in the air.

"There's nothing to see here, so move along!" With that, everyone started to leave one by one. The only people that stood were Luke and Skye.

Anissa and Jin began to walk Jill to the door, but before they left, Jin realized something. "We can't help her here."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"All of her paperwork is back at Forget-Me-Not Valley. We need those to see if there was anything wrong with the baby before."

"I'll go with you." Anissa volunteered.

Jin stopped her. "You can't, you're pregnant. You know how I feel about you traveling."

"Then I'll go!" I said.

"Angie," Luke warned. "What are you doing? You're pregnant, too."

I nodded. "I know, but she's the only family I have left! I can't let anything bad happen to her."

"OK," Jin agreed. "We must hurry, we can't waste anytime."

Luke grabbed my hand before I left. "Angie, you're seriously not leaving right? You can't go."

"I have too. I'm sorry Luke, really. But I don't have a choice."

"I'm going to miss you, Angie. Please don't go! I mean, the baby." I saw Luke's eyes water up.

I wiped a tear from my cheek. "You mean babies."

"Huh?"

"We're having twins Luke. A boy and a girl."

His eyes widened. "That's even worse Angie! Come on..."

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Luke. I'm really going to miss you, Luke."

"I'll miss you, too. More than you can imagine."

I brought my lips to Luke's as we embraced. His lips moving simultaneously with mine sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to stay in this position forever, but I couldn't. My sister needs my help now...and I need to be there for here.

* * *

**A/N: The whole 'You need to be married before having a baby' was some crazy idea I thought of. I will seriously start updating soon, also based on reviews. Sooo please review!**


End file.
